Dura realidad
by emmyswans
Summary: Bella estaba feliz por el dia de su boda pero que pasaria si el cuento de hadas solo durara un dia y no solo eso no fuera lo que ella imagino habia deseo, pasion pero ¿donde estaba el amor? tema fuertes
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

Capitulo 1

_**El día de la boda**_

El día de la boda, bella se preparaba, su vestido alisándolo viéndose frente al espejo, el vestido blanco elegante lo había visto en una revista, y lo había escogido, ella misma lo confeccionaría aunque no era tan buena costurera como su mejor amiga Alicie, era uno de los sueño que quería cumplir, hacer su propio vestido de boda, recordó como había ahorrado para, comprase todo los materiales, para que quedara perfecto , durante un mes aunque Edward le había dicho que era ridículo ya que el podía cómprale el vestido, tenia mucho dinero pero Bella jamás estuvo interesada en su dinero, no le gustaban los regalos, mas bien la sencillez era mejor para ella , hoy se veía en el espejo con el vestido ya terminado le quedaba genial, se acentuaba bien su cuerpo, cada detalle, estaba bien cuidado, se volvió loca pero lo logro ahora solo faltaba una cosa casarse para sentirse totalmente llena y plena, estaba tan feliz que las lagrimas recorrían su mejillas, pero no lloraba de tristeza lloraba de felicidad pronto seria la esposa de Edward y mas tarde seria su mujer, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que en unas horas mas tarde su cuerpo le iba a pertenecer al hombre que amaba , ya que durante su fugaz noviazgo había permanecido casta ya que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio solo tenia de novia de Edward dos meses cuando le propuso matrimonio y ella había aceptado poniéndole como condición que aun no podían compartí la cama sino hasta después del matrimonio aunque el había insistido que eso era un perdida de

-Oh, bella te ves hermosa-la voz de alicie la trajo de nuevo al momento que tanto había esperado.

-Gracias, estoy feliz alicie se me nota-dijo bella tratando de que no se le arruinara el maquillaje- es el mejor día de mi vida siempre lo recordare para toda mi vida ya estoy impaciente

-Nada de impaciencias, ahora ya Edward llego te espera en el altar a su futura esposa ¿estas segura Bella?- Alicie lo decía ya que conocía a su amiga sabia que amaba a este chico que logro enamorarla, sabia que su amiga era una soñadora que esperaba a su príncipe azul y parecía haberlo encontrado pero había algo en como había ocurrido las cosas lo rápido del casamiento que pensó que había algo mas, cuando le pregunto a su mejor amiga que si estaba embarazada ella le dijo que no obviamente indinada ella seguía siendo virgen y le molestaba que Alicie pensara que no había guardado su promesa acerca de llegar virgen al matrimonio, aunque le confeso que había sido difícil ya que Edward hacia su lucha, ella al final le decía que no

-Oh, dios y Jacob llego- Bella pensó en el día que le dijo a Jacob su mejor amigo que se casaba y el la abrazo y estaba fui feliz por ella, ya que sus padres habían muertos trágicamente y su hermano James tenia un año desaparecido, aunque Edward había insistido que lo localizara a como de lugar, no lo había podido hacer ya que jamás apareció, Jacob se había ofrecido para llevarla al altar, y ella no pudo evitar llorara ya que le daba tanto gusto contar como alguien como el, la había ayudado mucho y ambos se quería como unos hermanos, y aunque estaba en al iglesia mucha gente la mayoría de era gente conocida de bella y aquel había siempre vivido allí en ese pueblo, su negocio de ropa había crecido desde que fue una niña le gustaba coser y cuando ella y Alicie tuvieron la suficiente edad alquilaron un local y pusieron su negocio desde ese día le ha ido bien, pero al percatarse que solo había venido un amigo de Edward a la boda, era lógico ya que el le había dicho que no tenia familia.

Pero ese amigo Emmett Mcarty, también era el padrino la miraba de una forma como si no le cayera bien, si las miradas mataran ya hubiera estado muerta pensó bella mientras Alicie le extendía el ramo para apresurarse a salir, ya en marcha con la música sonando la gente levantada en la iglesia, caminaba hacia su futuro marido, estaba feliz lo amaba

-Si, acepto-había dicho Edward y Alli se unieron en matrimonio, al salir de allí tuvieron una pequeña recepción, después que termino Edward la ayudo a subirse al auto mientas que aceleraba aunque ella le pregunto donde irían de luna de miel, el lo único que menciona es que era una sorpresa y cuando llegaron a un casa grande muy lujosa ella le pregunto que de quien era esa casa y el le menciono que eran de los dos ya que la había comprado para su vida matrimonial

-Pero porque no me consultaste-dijo Bella un poco molesta ya que el hecho de que l no le participara esto no estaba bien ya que como matrimonio tenían que tomar la dediciones juntos

-Lo, se amor lo que pasa es que me gusto mucho y sabia que te gustaría

-Es muy lujosa-dijo ella viéndolo de una manera que se sentía culpable ya que aunque le iba bien en su negocio no era rica como el y no podía comparar muchas cosa y el hecho de que el le haya regalado una casa la hacia sentir mal por lo lujos qué había en ella

Al pasar dentro de la casa se sentía peor estaba toda amoblada, era hermosa

-Esto es mucho Edward.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta

Edward la miro con cara de deseo, ella recordó varias veces que tuvo que calmarlo, que sus hormonas no explotaran pero allí ya era su esposa y el podía tomarla en cualquier momento, la tomo en sus brazos y fue directamente a la habitación, le dijo que mañana temprano se irían de luna de miel, y que aunque era una sorpresa el iba gustar mucho, la recostó en la cama con bastante cuidado.

-Edward yo….-Bella estaba nerviosa eso era lo que pasaba, sus nervios ahora se concentraban n la boca de su estomago, tratando de calmarse respiro varias veces

-No te preocupes se que estas nerviosa Bella, solo relájate-Edward le dijo para tranquilizarla

Empezó a quitarle el vestido y como estaba ansioso pensó bella se lo rompió, pero no era así, la actitud de Edward había cambiado

-Edward el vestido oh no-bella miro con lastima su creación sabia que no se lo iba a volver a poner ero todo el esfuerzo que hizo al parecer no le importo para nada el vestido estaba roto

-¡Calla!-le grito Edward y empezó a desvestirse rápidamente y a terminar de desnudar a su esposa

La beso fuertemente, dándole no besos sino lengüetazas, ella veía la actitud cambiante de Edward nunca e su noviazgo, había sino tan brusco con ella como lo era ahora ni siquiera a noche antes de su boda el le había pedido que se acostaran ya que se iba a casar, pero ella le había dicho que no ¿Dónde estaba ese Edward?

-Edward ¿Qué te ocurre? Para por favor- le dijo Bella mientras sus lagrimas salían pero el no paro siguió brusco y solo buscaba su propio placer

-Edward te amo-le grito ella y el se quedo inmóvil sobre ella, en un momento busco su mirada

Al día siguiente cuando bella se despertó no encontró a su esposo en la cama, pero vio que el estaba vestido y esperaba que se despertara

-Edward ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Solo quería despedirme, me voy bella

-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?

-Si, me largo no quiere verte nunca más

-Pero de que hablas Edward yo estamos casado que ocurre?

-Si quieres saber que ocurre pregúntale al maldito de tu hermano

-¿James? ¿Que tiene que ver James? Edward no te vayas quiero que me expliques

-Se supone que le tendría que venia a la boda para eso me casaba, y el maldito no vino tan poco le importas jugué mal mi cartas cunado quieras el divorcio solo házmelo saber y te mandare el documento puede quedarte con al casa por los favores recibidos

-No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿Por qué casarte conmigo? ¿No me amas?

-No, jamás te he amado si quieres saber l aversión completa pregúntasela a James-le dijo Edward en un tono de voz lleno de ira-todo esto fue inútil quise atraparlo y no vino maldito seguiré buscándolo

-Edward ¿Por qué?-le dijo Bella suplicándole que le contara

-Me das asco-le dijo con una mirada de repulsión

-Eso no es cierto, tu me amas yo lo se-le confirmo Bella tratando de ver en su mirada una pizca de ese amor

-No Bella te Equivocas ya he cumplido mi cometido acá

-¿cual era?

- Acostarme contigo, me la había puesto difícil

-Yo no te creo Edward por favor no te vayas explícame que pasa-le rogó

-No te quiero ver mas no quiero saber mas nada de ti.

-Yo…te... Amo

-Yo no jamás lo he hecho-Cuando este iba a montarse en su carro Bella no quería que se fuera y aunque sintió que perdía la dignidad, lo trato de parar

-Quédate Edward-suplico

-No… entiendes me das asco ya no quiero estar contigo nunca lo desee, TODO ESTO ERA POR VENGANZA-grito mientras se zafaba de ella a bella jamás le había dolido tanto el corazón como esa vez

-_VENGANZA-_resonó en la mente de Bella porque se estaba vengando que significa esto-¿Por qué? ¿De que?

-Habla con tu hermano, puedes quedarte con la casa por los favores sexuales recibidos

Y se marcho-----

Chicas …. Si nueva historia ya se ya se que me falta actualizar tras de un futuro juntos pero tenia esta idea rondándome la cabeza de verdad y decidí hacerla a ver ¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno me lo dicen en un reviews ¿si?

Chicas el 30 de agosto es la actualización de matrimonio en pantalla

Y ya después les indicare la actualización de tras un futuro juntos

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama si es mía**_

_**Bueno quiero recordad que este fic es M ya que contiene contenido, sexual y temas adultos, que se van a desarrollar en el trama, en este capitulo habrá lemmons ya lo saben, si eres menor no lo leas…..bueno ya **_

_**Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios mil gracias **_

**Capitulo 2**

**Mala suerte y seguir adelante**

¿Por qué? era lo único que se preguntaba Bella tiempo después, mientras que la regadera limpiaba su cuerpo, tirada en el piso del baño hay la encontró Alice, devastada su matrimonio había durado solo un día, porque Edward le había hecho esto, que tenia que ver James, acaso sus caricias siempre fueron falsa, había fingido amarla y si era así, cual era el objetivo humillarla claro que si así lo había hecho ella recordó sus palabras

"_Se supone que le tendría que venia a la boda para eso me casaba, y el maldito no vino tan poco le importas jugué mal mi cartas cunado quieras el divorcio solo házmelo saber y te mandare el documento puede quedarte con al casa por los favores recibidos_"

Eso solo era el para ella, pensó Bella una venganza, cruel, de una manera otra aunque ella no sabia lo que había hecho su hermano, ella había pagado su deuda, cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice la miraba, tenia los ojos llorosos, se acerco a ella y le tendió una toalla.

-Oh, amiga ese bastardo, párate debemos salir de aquí-le dijo con convicción para Alice ver a su mejor amiga así, con sus sueños destrozados fue muy difícil- Jacob nos espera afuera para llevarte a mi casa, ya que entregaste la tuya

-Me siento sucia, déjame aquí quiero quitarme todo su olor, sus caricias-esto lo decía mientras, pasaba sus manso con fuerzas

-Te harás daño, esto pasara, no todo es tan malo, debes ver lo positivo, que paso ahora te diste cuenta ahora eso esta bien y lo olvidaras mas rápido, estaremos a tu lado como siempre Jacob y yo ayudándote, la tienda ya veras que en lo que menos pensaras serán en el, ya lo veras Bella

-El, cumplió sus deberes conyugales antes de irse-menciono Bella, aun con lagrimas en los ojos-el dolor que sintió, creció cuando recordó como Edward le había hecho el amor, primero se había mostrado un poco, brusco con ella, pero cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba, el había cambiado totalmente, la ternura que ella había esperado con su primera vez fue increíble; si esa fueron las palabras cuando el, poco a poco se apodero de un pezón y erecto que lo esperaba dispuesto, ella se estremecía con cada toque que sentía, mientras Edward con la otra mano le acariciaba el otro seno, poco a poco y a pesar del sonrojo de ella, la beso con pasión, uniendo sus lenguas, la intensidad como su boca se apodero de la de ella fue increíblemente dulce y los labios de Bella se estremecieron mientras él hundía los dedos en su cabello suave y sedoso

Los labios de Edward se deslizaron por su cuello, acariciaron los lóbulos de sus orejas, hasta que el corazón de Bella latió tan fuerte que ella empezó a derretirse junto a él. Deseaba que la abrazara por siempre, dirigiendo su boca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos hambrientos pero cuando él volvió a besarla en la boca, Bella enterró los dedos en el cabello de él.

-Edward-la voz de Bella era calida, como un bálsamo, debido a la excitación que sentía, decía como respondía a sus caricias tímidamente empezó a soltarse y dejarse llevar la atracción entre ellos era demasiado y sus cuerpos hechos para amoldarse el uno con el otro, en ese momento Edward le desató la bata y deslizó las manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a los senos, que se endurecieron bajo la seda del camisón, acariciando sus pechos duros, se metió uno en la boca, sacando otro gemido de la boca de bella bajo sus manos al muslo de Bella y esta gimió sonoramente, cuando sintió sus dedos, en la línea de sus bragas

-Esta húmeda Bella te deseo tanto-le dijo jadeando el, la excitación era muy fuerte

-Soy, tuya Edward tómame; te amo-dijo ella entregándose a el deseo que sentía por el

Pero el nunca le respondió jamás le dijo que la amaba, sino que simplemente se movió y busco algo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Bella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Protección – le dijo Edward rompiendo el envoltorio del pantalón

-Pero estamos casados no es necesario Edward, yo quiero tener hijos acaso tu ¿no quieres?

-Si, es necesario, ahora no quiero tener hijos ahora, vamos Bella te deseo tanto- dijo besándola nuevamente y en ese minuto la poseyó, Bella solo sintió una punzada de dolor pero inmediatamente la oleada de placer que sintió después pudo mas, sus cuerpos se movían haciéndose cada vez uno, los besos las caricias, los gemido solo se escuchaban en aquel cuarto

Y todo ese recuerdo, ahora la atormentaba, porque no lo había pensado antes la forma brusca que tomo al principio, "no quiero tener hijos ahora" el quería tener hijos pero no con ella, el jamás había querido forma una familia con ella, jamás y esa realidad la golpeaba, fue una tonta como un hombre como el se fijaría en ella, solo lo movía la venganza, las palabras resonaban una y otra vez

-El jamás me amo alicie solo me engaño no signifique nada en su vida-continuo después que termino con aquel recuerdo de lo que ella creía que era amor

-Oh, Bella, ya ni una lagrima mas el no se la merece, vamos hay que salir de aquí

-Si, quiero irme, no quiero vivir aquí, no quiero estar acá sácame de aquí Alice,

-Si, vamos a vestirte y salir

-Dijiste que Jacob, esta afuera

-Si, esta furioso, quiso partirle la cara, se lo merece no estaba, ni en el hotel donde se hospedaba ni en su oficina, desapareció, la empresa quedo en dirección de alguien mas, el solo huyo es un cobarde y tu no te mereces que el te haya engañado así

-Era un espejismo, solo quería dañar a James a través de mi, pero cuando este no se apareció en la boda, su plan se frustro solo cumplió su parte de su propósito, dañarme a mi

-¿Esta casa es de el?-dijo su amiga viendo la casa que era muy lujosa

-Me dijo que me la quedara, por los favores sexuales recibidos-otra lagrima

-Te juro que si lo veo, le rompo la cara, es un hijo de puta ese Edward tu no necesitas estas casa tu tienes un hogar siempre, no necesitas este, estarás bien Bella, lo se.

Después de ponerse unos jeans y una blusa blanca sacaron sus cosas de allí, no había desempacado, tomo sus cosas y salieron de allí, al salir Bella observo a Jacob que estaba apoyado en el carro y al verla ella se echo en sus brazos y las lagrimas volvían a caer, el la abrazo y la conforto, fue un abrazo de cariño como todos los que se daban, ella necesitaba apoyo y el estaba allí siempre para ella , tomo sus cosas la metió en el carro, abrió al puerta ambas chicas, se sentaron y el manejando hasta el departamento

-Todo estará bien, estamos aquí cierto, jamás dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño Bella jamás, dijo tomándole la mano

-Si, lo se gracias chicos, esto es importante para mi

Bella entendió que debía ser fuerte, iba a vivir con Alice, por lo menos por un tiempo ya no tendría su vida de casada todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido, su amor se lo tragaría, porque a pesar de todo lo amaba, pero lo iba a olvidar y a sacar de su vida, haría eso, al llegar al apartamento decidió, cambiar y no pensar en su matrimonio fallido, nunca mas ya no se volvería a cruzar en su camino

_**Diez dias después**_

su vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad, aun los rumores de su boda, seguían por el pueblo, la gente aun seguía comentando, Alice se había ocupado de la tienda, ya que Bella se había sentido mal en los últimos diez días, tenia nauseas y se lo achacaba a un dolor estomacal, después de insistir Jacob la había llevado al medico, y ahí estaba el esperando afuera del consultorio donde revisaban a Bella, después de una hora Bella, salio con la cara pálida

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-dijo agarrándola de los hombros su rostro mostraba preocupados

-¡¡¡es..es..estoy embarazada!!!-grito, Bella aun sin poder creerlo, en sollozos, y aun tenia lagrimas que derramar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chicas, muchas gracias por esperar, me tarde mucho pero ya esta aquí, el segundo capitulo de Dura realidad, gracias por sus reviews y espero que se haya aclarado alguna de sus dudas…….**_

_**Bueno quiero saber que les pareció y me dejan un reviews ¿si?**_

_**Saludos kat**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama si es mía

Capitulo 3

He vuelto

La mirada, de impresión que tenia Jacob, mostraba preocupación, tristeza y rabia.

-¿Embarazada? –dijo Jacob.

-Si, al parecer se rompió el condón, Dios Jacob ¿Qué haré ahora?-Bella se abrazaba, junto su mejor amigo que la confortaba.

-Ya, lo pensaremos, cuando este mas calmada Bella, decidiremos que hacer juntos, yo no te dejare sola y Alice te apoyara, te apoyaremos en al decisión que tomes-volvió a abrazar a Bella demostrándole su apoyo

Y así salieron de la clínica, abrazados, apoyándose el uno al otro, después de varios minutos, llegaron a la tienda, no sin antes llamar la atención de la gente, que aun la observaba

-Al, parecer sigo siendo el tema de conversación preferido "la no vida de casada de Bella Swan"

-Pensé que se les, olvidaría pero creo que aun, es muy temprano, ya se les olvidara.

-Eso, espero- dijo entrando a al tienda acompañada de Jacob y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Alto, guapo como siempre, parece que todo lo atractivo se lo había llevado el, tenia 4 años que no lo veía, desde esa vez que dijo que, debía buscar su futuro y luego se fue dejándola sola, pero al verlo allí, parado con esas fachas no aprecia el hombre que había crecido con ella, sino el niño a que ella siempre lo ayudaba sabia como era James, nunca a pesar de ser un chico fue el mas fuerte, sino el mas débil, siempre se relacionaba con gente que no debía, pero era su hermanos y en estos cuatro años, lo había extrañado y al parecer tenia problemas, y a pesar de que eso hizo que Edward se vengara utilizándola a ella eso no le importo, se abalanzo sobre el llorando y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el respondiéndole del mismo modo

James –sollozaba, el había vuelto y no solo eso, aunque hubiera sufrido le gustaba tenerlo cerca, eso la ayudaba a seguir adelante

-Bella, hermana ¿Cómo estas? –la sonrisa que le dio, fue tan real y lo que ella necesitaba que al verla se sintió en casa- he vuelto Bella y no pienso irme

-Que bueno te extrañe mucho.

James solo asintió, cuando llego buscando a Bella, imagino el reproche por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo aunque el era el hermano mayor, nunca se sintió como tal siempre ella estaba hay para cuidarlo y ayudarlo y ahora la necesitaba con urgencia

-Jacob-dijo mirando al amigo de su hermana,-Que bueno verte-dándole un abrazo fraternal, gracias por cuidarla cuando no estaba aquí

-no te preocupes, haría lo que fuera pro Bella y tu lo sabes, lo que creo ahora que ustedes deben hablar

-Si dijo Bella- tomando el brazo, de su hermano y dirigiéndose al apartamento de Alice, al momento de volver a salir de al calle James, pudo observa las miradas de la gente y el cuchicheo de otras

-Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?

-No, es por ti, es por mi, pero ya hablaremos de eso, vamos

Y así hicieron, al llegar a casa de Alice, james se sentó a que su hermana le explicara pero nunca se imagino que ella le preguntaría por Edward Cullen, pensó olvidarse de el en algún tiempo

-¿Edward Cullen?-lazando una ceja-¿Por qué me preguntas por el?

-Solo quiero saber ¿Qué paso con el?

-Trabaje, con el alguno negocios, es un multimillonario, peor lo único que le interesa es obtener dinero de las personas, y yo le hice ganar dinero mucho, me dio una oficina, me dio un cargo de gerente, peor después tuve una mala racha, ya sabes como es esto de la bolsa como a veces pierdes a veces ganas y los malditos cliente, empezaron a quejarse a pedir cosa que yo no podía darles y se enojaban, cuando el negocio no iba bien, peor Cullen seguía ganando, dinero es multimillonario y me tendió una trampa con un cliente, se que el lo hizo, para engañarme, el tipo vino a mi con una cantidad excesiva de dinero para que lo invirtiera y….

-Y lo invertiste ¿no?; James ¿Qué paso con el dinero?

-Sabia que era una trampa, las acciones que querría que comprara, no iba a funcionar iban a ir a la quiebra y que yo lo hiciera, para meterme en problemas a mi Bella , y no podía permitirlo así que huí, con el dinero hace tres años, le deje una nota que era lo que me merecía por mi trabajo mi pagos pero el no sigue, persiguiéndome el tiene mucho dinero peor sigue tras de mi como una serpiente buscando alimento, me ha seguido, hasta a veces no puedo estar en un lugar sin saber que esta por allí esperando, me quiere destruir y no descansara hasta que lo haga

-¿Dónde esta el dinero?

-lo gaste

-¿todo?

-Si, todo tuve que sobrevivir, Bella, no sabes a veces me tenia que oculta, de todos y tuve otros problemas

-¿Cuáles? Dime la verdad James

-Debía dinero, mucho dinero aun debo dinero y aparte de Edward me buscan unos tipos que me quieren matar, sino le pagó en tres días, vine porque necesito ayuda, necesito tu ayuda, no he podido conseguir empleo, el miedo es increíble, no quiero ir la cárcel Bella no puedo sabes que no durare mucho si me encierran y no conoces a Edward Cullen puede ser implacable

-Si, lo conozco-dijo Bella tratando de no llorar el saber la historia de su hermano así que por eso, por el dinero, como no pudo localizar a James, se vengo con ella ,peor aun tenia dudas si hablar con james acerca de Edward

-No me digas ¿Qué el?

-Si, vino acá a buscarte, peor no menciono porque te buscaba

-Demonios tengo que irme entonces, si sabes que te buscaría por ayudar quiere decir que esta cerca

-No, el no esta acá se fue del pueblo y no creo que vulva si, necesitas dinero yo te lo doy, no quiero que te pase nada y con Edward, yo le pagare la deuda que tienes, solo necesito la cifra y ver como haremos los arreglos para el pago tengo algo reunido, por allí empezaras a pagar las deudas mas rápidas

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Si, eres mi hermano y yo te cuidare, James yo solo quiero que estés bien y no vuelvas a irte, te necesito a mi lado ahora mas que nunca, estoy embarazada y de verdad necesito a mi familia-Bella aunque trato de ocultar las lagrimas no pudo y lloraba, en ese momento James la abrazo y la conforto, no le reprocho nada, ni le pregunto nada solo la abrazo porque el sabia que eso era lo que ella necesitaba

-Este bien lo prometo, me quedare y cuidare de ti

_**Chicas si es súper cortito, pero mañana empiezo las clases otra vez, y solo lo termine de acomodar y se los subí, pero tiene sustancia ale capitulo volvió James, para las que preguntaba ¿Cómo quedo embarazada? Pues hay lo tienen se rompió el condón eso pasa jejej y Bueno aprecio James, me dolió cuando bella le dijo que lo necesitaba pobrecita **_

_**Bueno chicas las que leen matrimonio de pantalla el capitulo esta listo también solo falta un detallito y también es corto ahora se lo envió a mi beta y cuando ella lo tenga se los subo, ok ya que les dije que si me daban reviews les subiría capitulo y pues se lo están ganando 247 reviews y yo le pedí que llegáramos a 230 huy feliz, acá digo lo mismo si quieren capitulo rápido, denme incentivos reviews y les subo rápido así que queda de su parte muajacccc **_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia

Capitulo 4

Ojo por ojo

-¿Embarazada?- James no pude evitar gritar a enterarse de que su hermana estaba esperando un hijo ¿de quien se preguntaba? Y donde estaba muchas ideas estaban en su mente.

-Si, estoy embarazada eso acabo de decírtelo, yo..

-¿Dónde esta? El padre del bebe ¿Quién es? Quiero conocerlo, ¿te casaste?

-Si, me case, pero el no esta conmigo ahora el se ha ido no esta conmigo en esto

-Te abandono al saber que estabas embarazada eso es lo que tratas de decirme Bella

-El, no lo sabe me abandono mucho antes, me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada el me dejo hace dos meses exactamente tengo un mes de embarazo

-¿Por qué te dejo entonces? ¿Quién es el? Lo matare a golpes solo dime ¿Quien es?

-No, lo conoces James- le dijo mientras veía por la ventana era lo mejor pensó, ella no quería que James sufriera a causa de lo que ella le estaba pasando si se enterraba de que era Edward quizás la reacción de su hermano no seria muy buena y no estaba lista para un enfrentamiento no quería ver mas a Edward quería dejarlo atrás por su bien el de su hermano y el de su bebe- el no va a volver el no me quería como yo pensé

-Yo estoy aquí ahora Bella me haré cargo te ayudare con esto cuanta conmigo, lamento traerte ahora mi problemas lo mejor es que me vaya no quiero causarte problemas Bella

-No, yo te necesito aquí conmigo no me abandones James por favor no ahora cuando debes ser mi apoyo.

-Aquí estaré, conseguiré trabajo y te ayudare con todo lo que pueda no es tu deuda Bella es mía y yo te ayudare a pagarla

-Oh, James no se que hacer tengo tanto miedo, te necesito eres lo único que tengo mi única familia

-Lo se Bella pero yo he hecho cosas malas ya no soy el mismo chico al que conocías yo he cambiado y mi vida durante este tiempo fue difícil, no solo lo de Edward yo…

-Yo tampoco soy la misma, ambos hemos cambiado para bien o para mal

-Pero a mi no me ha ido muy bien, ya sabes tu siempre has sido una buena persona y siempre te has preocupado por lo demás, yo no soy así, te deje porque ya no quería cuidar de ti quería ser un hombre no tener que responsabilizarme de nada y por eso, pero me envolví en compañías que no eran muy buenas y me pasaron cosas he hice cosas que no debía hacer, pero ahora quiero cambiar no voy a cambiar

-Tu me dirás que cosas malas te refieres

-Prefiero no hacerlo, pero estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesites juntos saldremos adelante

-sobreviviremos

Y solo el abrazo que se dieron pudo confortarlos.

_Dos meses después _

James consiguió un trabajo en un bar en la noche y en el día ayudaba a Bella y Alice con la tienda a llevar los pedidos, lo del dinero de la primera deuda fue fácil, a ella no le importo sacar todos sus ahorros para ayudar a su hermano y así lo hizo después que saldo la deuda que este tenia se dispuso a ahorrar nuevamente para pagarle al mas grande de los deudores y el mas difícil Edward Cullen. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses en que no sabia nada de el y le dio las gracias a dios de que así fuera, su hermano cada día ayudaba mas, se levantaba temprano al igual que Bella trataba de ayudar en todo lo que ella quisiera solo para que no se cansara por el bebe, "su bebe" pensaba Bella imaginado cundo ya lo tuviera en brazos, no podía imaginar como seria no sabia el sexo la ultima vez que fue a su consulta el doctor le dijo que estaba bien pero y que tenia tres meses de gestación, vio el calendario una vez mas y metió en su bolso la tarjeta de control prenatal para no olvidar nada, y estuviera todo listo para su consulta la metió en una carpeta que Alice le había regalado con una hermosa decoración con un color morado muy lindo y en letras rosadas que decía " el bebe de bella" le daba mucha risa cuando ella y James se ponían a discutir en si era niño o niña " aun es muy pronto" decía Bella para tranquilizarlos, ya que era una de su discusiones favoritas

Jacob había conseguido otro nuevo trabajo en la cuidad, donde ganaba mas dinero pero ya no estaba viviendo cerca de Bella sino en otra parte ya que le quedaba mas cerca de donde había empezado a trabajar, pero durante estos meses había acompañado a Bella a su control prenatal Jacob por eso no dudo cuando le dijo que le daría su apellido a su bebe, recordo cuando eso sucedió:

-No, tienes porque hacer eso, es un gesto muy lindo y se porque lo haces pero no deberías, se que me apoyaras sea la decisión que tome y estarás para mi bebe siempre y eso es importante para mi con tan solo apoyarme, no es necesario que tengas que ser responsable dándole una paternidad que no te pertenece ya que no es tu responsabilidad

-Lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho y quiero hacerlo, me encantaria hacerlo

-Lo se, yo también pero es una responsabilidad muy grande y tu no…

-No soy el padre biológico pero padre es el que cría no el que engendra y legalmente lo seré y Bella Swan acaso no oíste no te estoy preguntando si ¿quieres? Se lo daré además que pasa sino me caso o no tengo hijos me gustaría que alguien llevara mi apellido y seria mi hijo, o lo que tu quieras que yo sea para ello, no estoy mezclado los sentimiento tu sabes que no eres mi tipo y se que no me amas yo tampoco lo hago y no te estoy declarando mi amor simplemente es mejor que tenga un padre que si lo va a amar mucho como yo mientras que tu lo regañas si se porta mal- dijo bromeando

-Tu será el padre bueno y yo la que lo castigue eso quieres decirme- dijo pensándolo- yo la mal tu el bueno

-Si algo así, peor no te preocupes lo haré lo mejor que pueda – riéndose para después poniéndose serio de repente, la gente a veces puede ser dura con lo que paso con Edward y bebe es el que pagara, la gente empieza a murmurar y no quiero eso para tu hijo Bella no lo quiero yo lo viví ya sabes lo que nunca conocí a mi padre, y aunque hoy soy un hombre de bien eso me lastimo mucho los comentarios

-Si a veces al gente es muy mala y no quiero tampoco que eso lo afecte pero como le explicaríamos a el o ella no sabría como

-Le explicaríamos que soy su padre-tío postizo no crees, el sabrá quien soy en su vida y yo lo llenare de amor como un padre debe amar a su hijo- Le dijo Jacob sosteniéndole la mano- el sabrá que soy su padre legalmente peor que lo adoro y siempre será así

Las lagrimas salían de lo ojos de Bella, ella lo entendía nunca hubo un interés romántico para ellos dos siempre se vieron como hermanos pero aun así lo que e estaba ofreciendo era lo que un amigo hacia en tiempos difíciles y el quería hacerlo darle su apellido a su bebe significaba que no estaría solo en el mundo que si algo malo a ella le pasaba estaría Jacob allí para su bebe y el lo iba a querer como si fuera su propio hijo

-Entonces será el ¿bebe Black? –dijo Jacob sonriendo

-Si el bebe Black, gracias Jake-

-De nada siempre contaras conmigo- y así lo hacia los fines de semana este la pasaba en el pueblo ayudándola en lo que fuera

Alguien entro en la tienda sacando a Bella de su pensamiento que miraba una y otra vez el anuncio de la casa " su supuesta casa de bodas" aun no la había vendido y necesitaba el dinero para darle ese pago como inicial a Edward, y pedirle mas tiempo aunque debía de hacerlo rápido antes de que notara su estado aun no se le notaba nada y así era que quería ver a Edward si que el lo supiera aunque no estaba segura de cual seria su reacción le daba miedo de que el quisiera…

-No- sacudió su cabeza a el no le importaba ni ella ni el bebe nada, el era un hombre de mal corazón, después que la dejo desapareció aun no sabia como hacer para contactarlo cuando tubería el dinero de la casa

-Bella, tengo rato que llegue y sigues sin saludarme- le dijo su mejor amiga enfadada, que traia una telas rosadas en su mano

-Oh, lo siento estaba en las nubes- le dijo con un puchero- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ok, te perdono ¿como te sientes hoy?- dijo cambiando la conversación

-Nauseas en la mañana pero lo del resto normal mi bebe es un buen bebe y por eso me hace la madre embarazada mas feliz y pregunte ¿Qué es eso?

-El bebe Back-Swan será el bebe mas tierno de todo será niña ya le tengo casi toda la colección de su vida echa y esto es para seguía haciendo su ropita, asi que ya deja de mirar la tela

-Alice, estas exagerando, basta además no importa lo que sea contar de que este saludable igual lo amare y llevas desde que te enteraste que estaba embarazada, haciéndole ropa y ya pienso que es mucha

-Eso es amor de madre querida amiga, ya tengo lista la ropa que te regalare cuando se te empiece a notar el embarazo, serás mi modelo para las mujeres que estén en estado y quieran ropa chip súper cool y genial

-Oh, no quiero ser parte de tu experimento, aun no se me ve la panza déjame en paz- era cierto aunque tenia tres meses recién no se le notaba aun el doctor le dijo que era normal debido a su contextura aun no se le notara

-Solo estoy esperando a que crezca, recuerda que tenemos que ordenar la casa lo preparativos yo te regalare la cuna y toda su ropa, Jacob pondrá el coche y a ver pañales leche estamos equipados y James bueno ya vera que James podra, oye por cierto no llego anoche a dormir

-Son unos amores pero estas ya muy adelantada apenas tengo tres meses y no quiero ser molestia ya me han dado lo suficiente, no vino a dormir ¿esats segura? No me di cuenta

-Es mi ahijada y soy su tía tengo que regálale cosas para eso es que existo así que déjame ser por favor y si con lo de James, peor no te preocupes a lo mejor se ha quedado con alguna chica

-Ok, pero no tortures a la madre y no hagas adicta a las compras a mi bebe y tienes razón a lo mejor se ha quedado con alguien a lo mejor se aparece mas tarde.

-Bueno…- Bella rió con el comentario de su amiga, el teléfono sonó en ese momento la que estaba mas cerca era Alice así que contesto y le dijo a Bella que era una mujer que la llamaba por el aviso en la prensa de la casa que vendía, esta contesto con alegría y rogando que pudiera concretar la venta de la casa, después de hablar con al señora quedo en verse allá a las nueve de la mañana así que termino de dar la dirección exacta a la señora y colgó

-Una clienta para la casa amiga ¿que te dijo?

-Que esta interesada en al propiedad y quiere verla, así que voy hacer que se enamore de esa casa

-Ya van a hacer las nueves miro su reloj es mejor que ya vayas saliendo yo me encargo de todo por acá

-Gracias eres un sol ya James debe de venir le dices que después que le enseñe la casa a la señora iré adonde Jacob hoy tengo la cita de mi bebe así que estaré allá un rato en la casa de Jacob y luego a la cita, y después a casa me avisas si pasa algo por favor- le dijo Bella despidiéndose y montándose en su vieja camioneta en menos de media hora llego a la casa y le dio escalofríos ya que era la primera vez que volvía vio un auto rojo aparcado en la entrada pero no vio a la conductora a nadie, pero noto que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que con todo el valor que acumulo entro en la casa buscando a la persona que supuestamente era la cliente que necesitaba echar un ojo a la casa a lo mejor estaba muy impaciente pensó Bella y quizás dejo la puerta abierta y entro a echar un vistazo mientras ella llegaba lo extraño es que Bella no había llegado tarde sino justo a la hora y ella estaba mas cerca de la casa, al parecer la persona estaba también cerca, abrió la puerta y pregunto:

-Hay alguien acá-pero no escucho nada en eso fue a la sala y estaba alguien parado frente la ventana -¿quien es usted?- pregunto receloso a ver que era un hombre y no una mujer

-Hola, bella a mi también me alegra verte- la sangre se le congelo de inmediato esa voz la reconocería donde fuera era el

-Tu…- no puede ser el no podía estar aquí parado frente a ella no después de lo que hizo trato de mantener la calma lo mas que pudo para así poder hablar bien sin que se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba se apretó la mano en su vientre tenia que salir de allí, inmediatamente con la rapidez que pudo opto por correr pero el fue mas rápido que ella y la agarro fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que saliera huyendo

-_SUELTAME_-grito fuertemente para que no hubiera duda de su rabia, esas palabras que con prontitud salían de su boca

-No- firme rápido y sin remordimiento soltó Edward – tu no vas a ir a ningún lado necesito hablar contigo

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que es mejor que me dejes ir o te vayas tengo que atender a una señora que viene a comprar la casa y no te quiero aquí Edward

-Te equivocas la persona que llamo era una de mi empleadas, tenia que hablar contigo a solas Bella

-Eres el ser mas despreciable que conozco- le grito Bella

-no me sorprende me han llamado cosas peores créeme eso ya no puede lastimarme

-Que lastima ¿Que quieres Edward?- pregunto- suéltame me estas lastimando- este soltó su agarre pero se puso en frente de la puerta obstruyendo su vía de escape

-Lo único que quiero es a tu hermano

-No se de que hablas yo no lo he visto no se donde esta el- mintió y rezo para que le creyera

-Vamos Bella se que tu hermano esta contigo, una amigo mió lo vio por el pueblo hace tres días así que he venido a buscarlo, como pensé el muy tonto volvió a donde su hermana ya cuando se le acabo todo el dinero, solo por eso vine

-Por el dinero es lo único que te importa

-Me imaginaba que solo te contaría esa parte eso fue lo que te contó ¿no? Solo que me debía mucho dinero ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Bella?

-Ya te dije que no he visto a James

-Pues no te creo se que esta aquí.

-¿Por qué están tan seguro? Te equivocas

-Siempre estoy seguro de lo que hago Bella nunca me equivoco y no me tiembla la mano y lo se es porque ya esta en mi poder Bella desde ayer cuando salía de su trabajo quien se imaginaria que acabaría trabajando de mesero el que tenia grandes ínfulas de ser cada día mejor- saco algo en su bolso un celular y marco un numero y Edward puso el altavoz y cuando contestaron pidió que se lo pasaran

-hola James- dijo cínicamente- adivina quien esta conmigo

-Edward te juro que no fui yo te lo juro

-James – bella no pudo ocultal el dolor que sintio al escuchar la voz de James se oia como si estuviera sintiendo dolor

-¿Qué le hiciste? James que tienes que te hicieron estas bien James que piensas hacerle a mi hermano Edward? Ya te vengaste ya déjalo en paz

-Bella, no tienes que irte de allí Edward deja a mi hermana no le hagas daño ya me tienes a mi déjala ir a ella

-Basta dejarlo en paz no es suficiente lo que el hizo merece…todo lo que le esta pasando y lo que le falta

-No, ella no lo sabe no le conté déjala en paz, véngate de mi

-Ves tu hermano te mintió o mejor dicho solo te contó cierta parte de la historia

-Solo haces por el maldito dinero- en eso abrió su cartera y saco una chequera-no se dio cuanta que se le había caído la carpeta del control prenatal cayo al suelo y Edward tampoco

-Esto es lo que tengo por los momentos, se que no e toda la suma seria como una inicial. Cuando venda la casa ese dinero todo será para ti, ya deja en paz a mi hermano la deuda es conmigo ahora Edward yo seré la responsable te lo pagare todo

-No te tienes que meter en esto no es tu problema- le grito un edward enfadado a ver que le estaba dando un cheque - no lo hago por dinero eso me sobra la única razón es que ese maldito ese hombre que tanto defiendes y que estas dispuesta a hacer todo por el hasta endeudarte en algo que tu ese hombre es un asesino el… mato a mi hermana

-Yo no la mate- grito James desde el teléfono- no lo hice Bella te lo juro por lo mas importante no la mate no quiero que te acerque a ella Cullen

-Yo le creo si el dice que no lo hizo el no lo hizo, no puedes acusara a una persona sin tener pruebas, suelta a mi hermano Edward

-Bella sal de allí, déjala ir Edward no le hagas daño ella esta…

-James, por favor yo te sacare de esto

-Actué mal lo se no debí robarte peor no la mate, solo quiero que dejes ir a mi hermana ella no tiene la culpa no la metas en esto

-Ya es tarde para eso no crees James

-¿de que habals?

-Al parecer ustedes también e ocultan cosas

-Tu me mentiste en esto- dijo Bella apretando sus puños el quiera vengarse de ti James y lo que hizo fue buscarme a mi, el se caso conmigo y luego me dejo

Hubo un silencio James no podía creer lo que le estaba escuchando sintió pesar por su hermana sabiendo que, no quiso decirle para no complicar mas las cosas se sintió frustrado, enojado consumido por la rabia grito

-te juro que te matare Edward Cullen lo juro, como te atreviste a tocara a i hermana, ella no tenia nada que ver no debiste hacer lo que hiciste y ahora el bebe

-¿Bebe?

-James no…-Bella trato de que este no dijera nada

En eso el destino le jugo una mala pasada Edward vio la carpeta tirada en el suelo, corto la llamada y recordó como se le caían las cosa de ella fue mas rápido que Bella y tomo esa carpeta que decía en letras el "bebe de Bella"

-No- grito bella y trato de quitarle la carpeta, peor fue demasiado tarde ya Edward había visto los eco del bebe con los informes la consulta prenatal, el peso las indicaciones del medico y sintió algo en su corazón que no esperaba sentir "un hijo de su sangre" su hijo y con ella, rápidamente hizo un movimiento a donde ella estaba solo estaban los dos viéndose con rabia

-No, pensaba decírmelo Bella- dijo sujetándola por los hombros hasta el punto de lastimar su presión era muy fuerte

-No-No tenia porque mentirle si el no hubiera vuelto jamás el no sabría de la existencia de su hijo – nunca lo iba a saber, me estas lastimando

-Que bueno que lo descubrí Bella, porque

No te lo hubiera perdonado

-No me importa tu perdón lo único que quiero es que dejes a mí hermanos libre y salgas de nuestra vidas

-no será tan fácil ahora Bella tienes algo mió

-No mi bebe no es tuyo, tu no tienes derecho sobre el, el ya tiene un padre alguien que lo va a querer incondicionalmente Jacob se hará cargo y tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-¿Jacob? no le pondrás otro padre a mi hijo, el llevara mi apellido como todo un Cullen y eso tu no lo cambiaras Bella

-Escúchame podremos arreglarlo con los abogados la custodia puede ser compartida te permitiré verlo, solo si arreglamos esto Edward, la policía arreglara todo lo de tu hermana

-yo no llevare a James con la policía, mi venganza- se acerco mas a ella- será por mi propia mano

Ella soltó un sollozo al darse cuenta que era lo que significaba ojos por ojo

-¿vas a matarme? Eso es lo que quieres decir ojo por ojo

-no será a ti a la que haga daño, la gente que tiene a James solo necesita que yo haga una llamada y "Good bye James"

-No, no puedes hacer eso no puedes matarlo, porque no lo haces conmigo yo soy la hermana mátame a mi

-No es lo que planee, el hacerte daño siempre busque fue a James

-No lo hagas te lo ruego- dijo arrodillándose -por favor es mi hermanos no lo mates, no puedes ser tan cruel

-Lo seré Bella lo seré así que levántate- hizo le gesto de sacar el telefono para llamar

-No, Edward haré lo que sea no lo hagas por favor – dijo tratando de quitarle el teléfono

-¿Lo que sea?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti y a mi bebe solo eso

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertada- no puedes

-Tu dijiste que harías lo que fuera solo así le perdonare la vida a tu hermano Bella si tu me das la tuya a cambio ojo por ojo el me quito a mi hermana yo le quitaré a la suya, no abra divorcio ni custodias serás mi esposa mi mujer y la madre de mis hijo y nunca escúchame bien-la levanto del suelo- jamás te alejaras de mi recuerdas que es tu vida por la de James, me pertenecerás toda tu vida y no tendrás contacto con el ni con nadie no iremos lejos de aquí, la vida de tu hermanos esta en tus manos ¿Qué eliges hacer? Tienes cinco minutos para decidirte

_Acalaracion_

_Si las fechas del embarazo de Bella se cambiaron (estaban mal)_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pasen felices fiesta acabo de terminar el capitulo va a tener errores ya que decidí que los que vaya terminando los publicare así (de antemano sorry) es que ya la semana que viene me voy de viaje el martes y quise actualizarles esta historia la iba a cortar pero miren la hora y decidí ponerla completa espero que por mi esfuerzo me dejen reviews_

_Ya la próxima actualización será para enero el 24_

_Ya le subí este capitulo ay que me estaba llamando mi familia a que me tome un poco de vino as que como ya subí voy a celebra ahora a ver que me trae el san Nicolás espero que me traiga a Edward en bikini jajajaj espero _

_Por favor déjeme un reviews bajare un rato pero estoy pendiente a ver que le pareció y me hará mas feliz la noche _

_Próximo fic a actualizar perdiendo a veces se gana _

_Besos kat_

_Me voy de viaje a la isla de margarita y es la primera vez si han ido déjeme recomendaciones por fis y reviews _


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer y la trama si es mía

_Capitulo 6_

_Sin salida_

-No- fue la repuesta de Bella- no voy hacer esa locura no puedo.

-No es una opción- saco algo de su chaqueta, una chequera y marco uno de ellos- es para el funeral de tu hermano, luego no digas que no soy generoso, esto cubrirá los gastos.

-No- volvió a gritar pero esta vez su voz ya no sonaba tan fuerte, el estaba serio y en su mirada parecía no mentir ¿seria capaz de hacerlo? De que manera su venganza era cruel y a el no le importaba

-No, aceptaras irte conmigo o que no lo mate. Porque eso es lo que haré y no me temblara la mano a lo mejor quieras verlo antes de que se vaya de este mundo ¿ es eso Bella? Te quieres despedir

-Eres el ser mas despreciable que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres cruel y no te importa nada ¿Cómo puedo irme así? Lo único que siento por ti es odio ¿Cómo vivir una vida así? ¿Cómo forzar esto? ¿Cómo criar a mi hijo así?

-Nuestro hijo Bella no se te olvide y si decides no aceptar mi propuesta será solo mi hijo

Bella se tenso inmediatamente le creía, todo le que había dicho, le había abandonado una vez que le robo su inocencia, como no saber que si aceptaba eso no solo se uniría a el siempre sino que su vida seria un infierno

-Como se que el estará bien si me voy contigo no confío en ti.

Saco su celular dijo algo en un idioma que Bella desconocía. Al rato escucho como la ruedas de un carro chirriaban por la velocidad al bajarse alguien que reconoció de inmediato como Emmett el que había estado en su boda el único amigo y vio como bajo a James como un perro del carro y este estaba todo golpeado, lleno de sangre, su cuerpo se enfrió, intento salir corriendo pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo la hizo girar y ver a Edgard llena de rabia y dolor

-Suéltame- grito- con lo que sentó en este momento podría matarte con mis propias manos

-Ya te demostré que esta bien, así que la pregunta seria ¿te iras conmigo por las buenas o por las malas?

-Iré, pero tengo que verlo hablar con el- volvió a tratar de soltarse-por favor déjame ir

-No intentes nada Bella será peor tu iras conmigo quieras o no, este vivo Jame so muerto

Se tenso, el plan de Edward era llevársela como sea, eso le dio más miedo, tenia que tranquilizar a James y decirle que todo estaría bien, poco a poco se fue acercándose, estaba todo golpeado

-Lo siento mucho, debiste de decirme que había sido el-la abrazo fuerte-oh Bella hubiéramos huido, lejos no sabia y sin pensarlo le dije lo del embarazo

-No es tu culpa es la mía por no querer decirte nada, y lo del embarazo tarde o temprano se iba a enterar ¿no crees?-dijo señalándole la barriga

-te quiero, pero el no descansara hasta que haya acabado con mi vida

-no, tienes porque perder la vida yo me iré con el y todo estará bien, el quiere hacerse cargo del bebe y de mi estas bien James si me voy con el

-¡No! No lo permitiré... ¡No lo permitiré!- le grito a Edward- es a mí a quien quieres viniste por mi vida es a mi no a ella

-Siento que ya tu vida no valga nada para mi en realidad nunca lo ha valido no desde el momento que mataste a Vicky desde ese momento ya tu no eres nada y si tu hermana es tan ciega en no darse cuenta la basura que tiene por hermano alla ella, peor ahora ella tiene algo mió y no lo voy a dejar pasar me arrepiento de muchas cosas una de ellas es que va a tener parte de tu sangre en las venas, cosa que remediare dándole los mejores valores éticos para que no sea como tu ¿acaso Bella lo sabe?

-Cállate- le grito James con rabia se paro y puso a su hermana detrás de el- no se ira contigo me oíste, no dejare que la dañes mas de lo que hiciste yo amaba a Vicky no la mate

-No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre e queda grande el amor no existe tu no amas eres un maldito drogadicto por el camino que vas te mataras tu solo, asco no sabias Bella que tu hermano consume drogas

-No, es cierto ya basta Edward-grito Bella

-Si, es cierto el te ha engañado y tu le creíste

-También creí que tu me amabas así que soy fácil de engañar-Bella tomo la cara de su hermano- debes ir a un centro de rehabilitación si es verdad lo que el dice, no quiero que estes en ese mundo nunca mas, te amo James no quiero perderte ¿lo prometes?

-Tu no te iras con el Bella, ya te lo dije estarás mejor sin mi sin el no voy a dejar que te humillen como lo hicieron conmigo por eso Vicky estaba conmigo no íbamos a regresar por eso estaba conmigo en el bar, por eso robe el dinero, nos largábamos a hacer una vida mejor lejos de tu maldita familia ella estaba harta de todos ustedes

Edward rápidamente retiro a Bella y golpeo a James tirándolo al suelo, este se levanto y puso a Bella detrás de el, protegiéndola

-digo la verdad-fruncio el ceño- era lo que Vicky me decia

-No vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia nunca más, Bella ya debemos irnos

-No, no te la llevaras ya te lo dije-Bella se tenso detrás de James no quería irse no quería dejarlo ni a ella ni a Alice ni a Jacob ¿Qué pasaría con todos? ¿Cómo seria su vida con un hombre que la odiaba?

-Ella se ira conmigo y jamás la volverás a ver ese es el precio por ut vida, ella a dado su vida a cambio de la tuya se ira conmigo

-No-grito James, volteo a verla-no la harás no te sacrificaras por mi no permitiré que lo hagas, vete ahora yo, estaré bien hablare con Edward

-No es cierto el dijo que te matara sino me voy con el, no voy a dejar que te mate James no podré vivir con eso no puedo, no si el te va a hacer daño

-No lo hará ¿cierto?-miro a ver a Edward, y este inmediatamente supo lo que estaba haciendo y no le daría el gusto

-Si te lo haré, lo que intentas a hacer es que Bella se vaya peor yo te matare lo juro

-No puedes hacer eso, no dejare que te lo hagas.

-Haré lo que se me de la gana Bella, si te marchas eso haré no lió dudes ni n segundo

-No, Bella escúchame-le dijo James- no puedes luchar contra el, hará lo que sea para que te vayas con el y créeme eso será le peor error de tu vida- apoyo su cabeza en la de ella y le susurro para que ella escuchara solo ella-Jacob te ayudara si huyes no te quedas en un lugar fijo el no te encontrara ni podrá quitártelo el te ayudara el ira contigo lo sea hora hazme caso- grito- Vete ahora Isabella

La lagrimas de Bella recorrían sus mejillas no quería dejarlo y que pasaría si Edward le hacia daño, el la volteo y le dio un pequeño empujón a donde estaba la camioneta

-No, mires atrás será mas fácil, sube al auto y no mires atrás por nada del mundo, Bella te quiero cuida al pequeño

-Te quiero, James lo haré así lo haré- mas lagrimas caían se sentía destrozada miro al hombre que estaba parado cerca de ellos a Emmett que solo veía a Edward esperando su orden, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y en eso Bella oyó un disparo, inmediatamente volteo.

Había sido un disparo al aire, pero Edward tomo la pistola y le apunto a James

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- le dijo Edward – pues eso es lo que tendrás

Rápidamente Bella se metió en el medio

-No lo hagas me ire contigo, pero no lo mates por favor no lo hagas

Y una hora después de arreglar todo Bella viajaba en el jet privado De Edward preguntándose ¿A dónde iría?, a su lado estaba un Edward que hablaba en otra vez ese idioma, se sentía triste haba abandonado todo, se había ido con Edward para salvar a su hermano este fue dejado en la casa de Alice, ella lo quería vivo y saber que Edward no le haría daño pero para eso ella tenia que irse con el ser su esposa antes no le hubiera importado hacer eso ya que amaba a Edward pero ahora se sentía la mujer mas desdichada del mundo, después de dejar a James fueron a una clínica muy lujosa Edward quería asegurase del que el bebe estaba bien ya que Bella no dejaba de llorar, al comprobar que este estaba bien y las indicaciones del medico era que comiera bien y descansara ya que l vio muy angustiada eso fue lo que el le dijo primero pero ella no quiso sin embargo estaba a su lado aunque no había soltado el teléfono recordó las ultimas palabras de James " yo te sacare de esto" ella le avía pedido que se internara y el dijo que lo haría, y le dio las gracias pero se sentía muy triste, seria la ultima vez que vería James y mis amigos, nunca mas.

* * *

Chicas como estas espero que bien yo tuve una mala semana, se me infecto la computadora de virus se tuvo que formatear se me borro todo fue horrible ya tenia este capitulo a la mitad cuando se me borro todo estaba algo adelantado pero bueno tuve que hacerlo de nuevo actualice rápido ¿cierto?

Chicas quiero hablarles un poco de esta historia como ya lo saben el titulo de esta es dura realidad, lo siguientes capítulos veremos a Bella llegar a donde Edward la lleva ¿Qué pasara entonces? Habrá capitulo muy fuertes y quiero que se preparen a partir de ahora si no quieren seguir leyendo cosas fuerte lleguen hasta aquí porque a lo mejor lo que viene en le siguiente capitulo no les agrade mucho y bueno ya están advertidas. Pues si ya que Bella conocerá aun familia que odia a su hermano pro haber matado a la pequeña de la casa así que pobre Bella.

Me ha dado vuelta toda la semana y creo (porque aun no estoy segura) pero si creo que terminare uno de mis fic nos abandona…. No tiene ya muchos reviews y bueno creo que es lo mejor

Escríbanme reviews para ver que les pareciooooooo

Ya saben lo del concuerdo asiiiii que concursen y en mi perfil tengo le ejemplo de la fantasía de Jasper con Bella en le funeral se llama Deseo léanlo

Las quiere kat


	6. te odio pero te deseo

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo 6

Te odio pero te deseo

La casa donde habían llegado era una mansión grande se imagino que muchas personas podrían vivir allí y aun así quedaría espacio, cuando entraron en aquella casa gigante Bella aun temblaba de los pies a la cabeza ya le había pedido a Edward de que la dejara ir cuando habían parado en un tienda a lo que el respondió que eso no estaba en el acuerdo y que dejara de llorar ya que iba a conocer a su familia, la sola idea de pensar en conocer a unas personas que de seguro ya la odiaban, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, pero sintió los dedos de Edward limpiándole una que habían bajado hasta su mejilla

-Nada de llorar, ahora tendrás que acostúmbrate ya te lo dije, tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora

-Es fácil decirlo más no hacerlo, lo que estás haciendo esta mal todo esto

-Cállate o sino te haré callar- le dijo amenazándola ella decidió callarse y seguirlo

Al entrar una fotografía de una chica de cabello rojizo, era muy hermosa no pudo evitar pensar si esa era Victoria, se le encogió el corazón cuando Edward , le respondió que si asintiendo como si hubiera echo al pregunta en voz alta había una mujer sentada viendo la fotografía solo la miraba fijamente

-Madre quiero que conozca a…-esta la interrumpió

-No puedo creer que la hayas traído a esta casa Edward no te creí capaz de esto

-Madre.. yo..

-no la acepto y lo sabes lo que ella es a quien esta relacionada no lo apruebo ni tu padre tampoco ni nuestra familia si decides estar con ella y traerla aquí ya no crea bienvenido hoy no te dejare ir ya que acabas de llegar y esta es tu casa pero no pienses que la trataremos bien no se merece estar acá me has fallado a mi a la familia y a tu hermana

Edward tomo a una bella que quedo triste al oír las palabras de su suegra aunque en el fondo ella lo sabia y la llevo escaleras arriba

-no podemos debemos irnos de acá no me quien acá

-es mi casa no te quieres es normal pero es mi casa y tendrán que aceptar lo que yo diga, así que por eso no hay problema sol trata de llevarte bien con todos confió en que lo sabes hacer tarde o temprano te aceptaran- le dijo Edward pensando en verdad que eso pasaría algo dentro de el tenia que mantener el control con lo que debía y tenia que hacer pero no se lo diría a Bella ella no tendría porque saberlo

La llevo a un cuarto para que dejara sus cosas le indico que ese sería su habitación, la dejo sola. Mientras tanto Bella se ducho ya que era tarde al salir del baño había ropa de varias tiendas era ropa materna nueva, Edward se había encargado de que se la trajeran, busco algo para ponerse y después que estuvo lista vio que era el entraba en el cuarto y se dirigía al baño, no supo que hacer si había recordado las palabras que el había dicho que sería su esposa pero no pensaba que iban a compartir la habitación

Al ver que el salía del baño fue directamente y nle dijo

-No pienso compartir la habitación contigo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes rehuir de tus deberes como esposa?

-Tu no me amas y yo lo que siento por ti en este momento no es agradable asi que no me parece que deba cumplir nada

-Pues a mi si me parece te deseo desde el primer momento que te vi y eso no ha cambiado a pesar de que nos odiemos

-¿Cómo puedes odiarme y a la vez desearme? si para ti solo fue una transacción de humillación, ya no soy la misma así que no pienso dejar que me toques

- ¿Quieres apostar? Porque aunque no soy adivino se que perderás.

-Quiero ir a otra habitación y estoy hablando en serio Edward

-Sales por esa puerta queriéndome humillar para que la gente sepa que no puedo controlar a mi esposa o que no quiere dormir conmigo te arrepentirás una humillación así, merece un castigo.

Bella no le hizo caso, que otro castigo puede ser aparte de vivir en una casa llena de gente que la odia, al abrir la puerta, sintió que era aprisionada por el brazo un fuerte dolor

-Me estas lastimando Edward suéltame

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras te dije que te castigaría si tan solo pensabas en abrir esa maldita puerta pero tenias que hacerlo quieres un animal alguien que no le importe nada pues hay lo tendrás atrévete una vez más a olvidar lo que te ordeno y te hare pagar por ello

-Más de lo que estas haciendo haz cambiado mi vida me has hecho que me rebaje pedirte que no mates a mi hermano dándote a cambio mi vida, ya me has arruinado todo pero no tendrás mi cuerpo Edward no quiero que me toques y si lo que me dices del castigo es que me vas a golpear hazlo es lo único que te falta piensas que esos es hacerte un animal ya lo eres para mi no necesitas otra justificación

-Eso lo veremos aprenderás a respetarme y a responder a mi cuerpo eso lo veras, no te golpeare Bella hasta un animal como yo no cree en la violencia peor tu cuerpo es mio ya lo veras

-Si me tocas es una violación no quiero hacer esto Edward no puedes forzarme

-Te forzare a recordar como se acoplaba nuestros cuerpos el uno tan cerca del otro

-Basta suéltame

-No eres mía cuando yo te lo diga y si no aprendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas

Lo que paso Bella no lo pudo parar el era mas fuerte que ella a pesar de sus gritos y de su llanto y que le gritaba que parara el no lo hizo la forzó a rendirse a el y pesar de que ella no quería sentir las emociones que una vez el había tenido a voluntad esta vez a pesar de sentirse un poco excitada ya que aunque el la forzaba y la humillaba a obligarla a aceptar sus caricias amaba esas caricias será que nuca odio de verdad a Edward se negó a que ese sentimiento esas emociones la invadiera lucho con todas su fuerzas cuando el le abrió las piernas para tocarla en su centro y hay no pudo resistirse la pasión fue mayor, cuando este acabo se levanto al baño, no si antes decirle a bella

-Gane.

-te odio- le grito Bella y cuando el cerro la puerta del baño comenzó a llorar de la rabia y la vergüenza

Cuando Edward salió del baño vio la cama vacía la furia se apodero de el, empezó a buscar por cada habitación hasta que encontró una cerrada

-Abre la puerta ahora Bella

-Solo vete déjame en paz

Bella sintió terror al oír las palabras que Edward gritaba de rabia dándole golpes a la puerta, tuvo miedo de abrirla ya que sentí que la golpearía

-Te matare sino sales ahora mismo mujer me estas avergonzando delate de mi familia tu comportamiento no es honorable

-Cálmate y saldré- grito Bella

-Ahora mismo- su voz no bajo nada sino más bien que subió

Escucho la voz de alguien que le dijo que debía controla a su mujer con unos buenos golpes que era una desgracia para la familia que se hubiera casado con ella, ahora ella estaba segura de que esa puerta no la abriría, escucho grito y voces pero otra vez en el idioma que no reconocía, se siento aliviada cuando no escucho más gritos decidió meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir un poco después de varios minutos , escucho como la puerta se abría y el terror se volvió a apoderar de ella vio a Edward entrar y alzar su mano contra ella y hay todo se volvió negro Bella se había desmayado

Hola he vuelto a las andadas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo para mi como que le falto peor no se qué fue lo iba a poner más violento peor creo que así está bien espero que les guste ya les había advertido que venía escena fuerte pues pensé hacerla más fuerte pero al final me he quedado con estas chicas aun estoy enferma no es broma ni lo hago como excusa ojala bueno fíjense que me han encontrado una piedra en la vesícula piedra en los riñones si y me han dicho que me tienen que operar peor no me quiero operar mis padres tampoco así que estamos haciendo bueno yo dieta y pastilla a ver pero a veces el dolo es insoportable así que entiéndame siiiiii desaparezco

Tengo una nueva historia adaptada se llama proyecto de verano la estoy publicando en mi face en mi perfil esta los datos espero que la puedan seguir bye

Las quiere kat


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Capitulo 7

Rechazada

Después Bella se despertó un poco adormecida un ataque de pánico se apodero de ella acaso Edward la había golpeado pero cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a este sentado en una silla mirándola ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué me hiciste Edward?- ella se sorprendió al ver que este enarcaba una ceja-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste- dijo pero no pudo distinguir que había en su voz

-Me golpeaste- pregunte nerviosa no sentí dolor solo cansancio

-No, por eso te desmayaste porque pensaste que te iba a golpear Bella

-Ya no te conozco Edward no se quién eres no se nada de ti lo que sabia de ti era una mentira claro que sentí miedo pensé que me golpearías como tu madre lo había dicho

-Esperas un hijo mío

-Eso es lo que te detuvo.

-Si- dijo y se acerco a ella- ¿estas bien?

-Para que me lo preguntas si se que no te importa

-Por mi hijo debes estar bien par que el este bien

Bella empezó a notar que estaba muy cansada demasiado cansada se recostó en la cama

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy cansada quiero dormir

-Está bien ya ha pasado mucho por hoy vamos a la cama a dormir

-¡No! Quiero dormir contigo

-Ya basta todo empezó porque te comportaste como una cría malcriada que quieres que piense mi familia de ti que no puedo controlar a mi mujer

-Yo no soy tu mujer

-Lo eres y para siempre así que es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea ambos estamos atrapados en esto hasta que por lo menos mi hijo tenga 18 años y pueda elegir con quien quedarse hasta entonces quedamos igual atrapados

-No pienso doblegarme ante ti Edward has arruinado mi futuro mis ilusiones me has traído aquí a la fuerza y no pienso perdonarlo no pienso permitirlo

Se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo ella sabía lo que él iba a hacer, pero aun así no pudo detenerlo la beso pero ese beso demandaba obediencia y ella no lo aceptaba aunque se derretía por sus besos ella no quería sentir lo que sentía por Edward tenia que despreciarlo porque el la estaba usando condenándola a vivir dieciocho años a su lado sin amor sin sentimientos solo por obligación y no solo eso el quería que el sexo fuera parte de l hoy donde iba a quedar atrapado eso fue como una jarra de agua fría se fue alejando lentamente de el

-Por favor estoy cansada no quiero hacer esto

-Solo dormiremos- se acomodo del modo que ella quedara sujeta a el y ella lo hizo ya que no podía moverse estaba enterrada en sus brazos sin escapatoria

Se encontró abrazada a una almohada pensando que era Edward pero el se había marchado su lugar en la cama estaba ya frio hace cuanto se habría ido una hora dos horas se sintió como si bajara y le golpeara el corazón añicos le dolió que él no estuviera con ella pero se dijo a si misma que eso no era su deber que Edward solo la mantenía allí por apariencias formarían la familia feliz que no era verdad solo un espejismo

Se levanto se puso un vestido premamá que Edward le había comprado le gustaba como se sentí y como le quedaba pero cuando bajo y fue a la primera puerta que encontró descubrió varias mesas era el comedor pues había gente tomando su almuerzo alli todos la observaban había demasiada gente y todo la observaban a ella _la extraña_ la que aunque no había hecho nada ellos aun la señalaban

-Buenas- dijo levemente.

Edward frunció el ceño aly ver el recibimiento poco familiar que el daban a Bella

-Bella te presento a mi familia y algunos trabajadores trabajan en la finca ella es mi esposa- este estaba sentado en una mesa grande que se separaba del los otros grupos y la gente que estaba a su alrededor era su famila y lso que estaban en las otras mesada eran sus trabajadores

-Hola- dijo Bella a todos

Pero nadie dijo nada Bella pudo ver al desaprobación no solamente de la familia de Edward sino de sus trabajadores la personas que ayudaban y trabajaban en casa

-Es hora ya del amuerzo a elegido a una mujer floja que duerme hasta tarde y no atiende tu casa- dijo la madre de Edward rechazándola

-Lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora normalmente me levanto muy temprano y.

-No hablaba contigo- grito Esme- acaso no sabes ser educada

Otra mala cualidad pero Bella no estaba siendo maleducada sino teniendo paciencia

-Siéntate Bella vena a comer- ¿pero dónde? pensó Bella pero de la nada alguien saco una silla para ponerla a su lado y luego todos los demás se levantaron cada uno de ellos Bella sintió las lagrimas que ardían en sus ojos pero no quería llorar no quería darles el gusto

-No es necesario que se vayan no tengo hambre puedo esperar- dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Edward y a sus otros familiares

-No nos iremos por ti solo no queremos compartir la mesa contigo- dijo sin sentimientos Esme y dirigiéndose a otra de las mesas

-¡que te sientes!- grito Edward enojado ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Acaso ella había hecho algo malo no solo trataba de ser amable

-Solo trataba de ser amable Edward

-Calla y come.

-Pero—

- Pero nada acaso no escuchas lo que te digo

Ella intento comer pero no tenía mucha hambre solo provo algo de la comida

-No te levantaras de aquí hasta que comas todo Bella

-No tengo mucha hambre era cierto

-Pues comerás necesitas comer por dos

-No creo…

- Termina tu almuerzo luego hablaremos con mi familia los conocerás a todos

Después de terminar su almuerzo tuvo que forzarse a levantarse ya que estaba satifecha peor Edward no la dejaba levantar hasta que acabo todo

-Creo que vomitare- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca- era mucha comida

-Ven caminaremos te enseñare la finca

Mientras caminaban ella pudo sentir como la comida bajaba mientras veía todo lo que el le mostraba era hermosos había una finca muy cerca de la mansión era lo mas bello que había visto en su vida, escucho cuando Edward le explicaba que trabajaban allí mucho obrero reformando la finca y ocupadonde de las tierras

-Asi que hay entras tu

-¿De que hablas? . Pregunto sorprendida Bella

- Te ocuparas de los deberes de la casa, las comidas hay horas determinadas para todo Jane te ayudara

-¿Cuáles son las tareas?

-Limpiar, cocinar lavar todas las mujeres de esta casa ayudan siempre se turnan pero ahora como mi esposa tu deberás llevar la carga más pesada ocuparte de todo

-a todos hay que cocinarles y limpiarle a todo soy cada uno de ellos

-Si- dijo serio- ¿algún problema?

-Estoy embarazada Edward no es que me niegue a colaborar pero no puedo tener todas esa responsabilidades

-Mi madre te enseñara como hacerlo es fácil

-Porque no contratas a mas personal para que haga esas tareas

-Porque antes todas esas tareas se ocupaban mi madre y mis hermanas peor como ahora me he casado tu debes tomar las riendas de la casa te guste o no.

-Tu madre no me ayudara Edward acaso no lo ves

-lo único que veo es que elegí a una esposa maleducada y que no tiene paciencia

-Pues puedes cambiar de esposa cuando quieras

-tienes razón quizás no tengamos que esperar tanto quizás cuando nazca el bebe puedo quedarme con el y buscarme a alguien capaz

-No te quedaras con mi hijo jamás

-Eso no lo decides tu, solo debes comportarte mi madre es el ser mas dulce del mundo solo esta un poco perturbada por tu presencia.

-Te dijo ayer que me golpearas donde esta lo dulce en eso me odia me rechaza y tu a pesar de saberlo me retienes aquí y ¿Por qué? Por una venganza que yo no forma parte de ella acaso que es lo que vas a hacer Edward volver mi vida un infierno

-Vamos no esperan- fijo y la jalo para llevarle dentro de la casa mientas caminaban ninguno de lso dos dijo nada

Al llegar ellos lo esperaban

-No queremos oír lo que tienes para decir Edward

-No la queremos aquí

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

Era algunas de las preguntas que se escuchaban lo que sorprendió a Bella fue lo que hizo Edward la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a el

-Ella es mi esposa y ustedes lo aceptaran quieran o no.

Chicas espero que le haya gusta nota es para informales que este fic tiene los días contados o mejor dicho los capítulo será unos 4 o 5 mas eso creo asi que espero que les guste

Espero sus reviews cuídense mucho saludos

PD estoy sin luzzzzzzzzz cinco horas muero y a laptop solo le queda una hora de batería que malo


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

Capitulo 8

Negociación

Al dia siguiente todo la familia que vivía en casa de Edward lo había abandonado no conseguía vivir en la misma casa que la hermana del asesino, así que Esme reunió a todos y anuncio que se iban a una de sus casa y todos se fueron con ella, Edward estuvo furioso y peleo con su madre

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le dijo

- Tú hiciste esto yo no ni tu otros hermanos ya no somos una familia si tú decides estar con ella nos pierdes a nosotros. Así que es tu decisión

-Ella espera un hijo mío ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo y lo hare

-Dejar que nazca el bebe quítaselo y luego deshazte de ella y volveremos mientras tanto no hijo debo partir

-Pero..Madre..

-Quítale al bebe Edward hazlo ese bebe compensara algo la perdida de Victoria pero no la acepto a ella no puedes obligarme a hacerlo no quiero hacerlo y no lo hare pero amare a tu hijo porque lleva mi sangre le enseñare lo que es en verdad un griego

-Soy griego de sangre madre

-No, has fallado y yo he fallado en enseñarte que la venganza era lo mejor pero tú hiciste todo mal lo complicaste y no trajiste la cabeza de la persona que burlo y mato a tu hermana y no hiciste nada

-Si lo hice pero todo se complico no debí usarla a ella no debí madre no debí de engañarla como lo hice solo atacar a su hermano y por estar con esa maldita venganza me la lleve a ella y no es justo

-El engaño a tu hermana no le importo

-Quédate ayúdame a crear una familia ayúdame madre te necesita en la casa

-¡No! Ahora tu esposa debe hacerlo aunque sé que las que has elegido no es buena ama de casa pasaras vergüenza con una esposa como es, ahora me marcho y no volveré hasta tener a mi nieto en mis manos y a esa mujer fuera de esta casa ya elegido esposa para ti una esposa griega

-Basta Madre yo estoy casado con Bella

-Solo por poco tiempo deja todo en mis manos hasta no necesitaras terminar con ella se ira solita

-No me gusta lo que planeas madre

-No tienes que preocuparte quizás si envié ayuda para tu mujer

-Aquí ayudaras las esposa de mis trabajadores no es necesario que la mandes a ella si es lo que piensas hacer

-¿La amas?

-No, solo estoy con ella por el bebe es todo madre cuando tenga al bebe esto se acaba

-Que bien hare lo planes para tu boda tan rápido que no extrañaras tener una mujer en tu cama

Y con eso se marcho Edward tuvo un sentimiento que jamás había tenido pero le había prometido a su madre lo que haría y se quedaría con el bebe y Bella tendría que irse además no había problemas ya que ella no quería estar hay sería algo feliz para ella lo único seria el bebe ella no lo dejaría ir peor el la convencería su hijo se quedaría con el

Un mes después

Edward no podía dejar de controlarse con bella en su cama al principio era arisca la obligaba acéptalo pero después ella era fuego en sus brazos, el no podía apartar la manos de ella y a pesar de que Bella al principio no dejaba que la tocara, cuando esto lo hacía no quería que parara, pero ella sabía que sería malo volver a amar a Edward pero no podía evitar desearlo y así era como él la deseaba en la cama siempre eran unos peor cuando salían de ellas sus diferencia se acrecentaban, aunque ella no le gustaba obedecerlo en lo que decía con ayuda de las otras casadas se acostumbro a las tareas diarias, pero ese quinto día llego una visita que a Bella no le gusto para nada algo en ella no le agradaba

-Edward querido- dijo acercándose a el dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego habalron en griego ya que el le había dicho que el era griego una verdad que Bella desconocía y ella era griega y era hermosa era rubia no sabia que a Edward le gustaban las rubias, ella lo miraba como una vez Bella miro a Edward durante su noviazgo

-Brionia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Edward dándole un abrazo, eso hizo enojar a Bella una cosa era que no la amara y otra que la dejaran en ridículo delante de todos

-Creo que no conozco a tu invitada Edward- la mirada profunda que le dio Edward a Bella era para que se le congelara la sangre

-Ella es una vieja amiga de la familia Brionia te presento a mi esposa Bella- esta quedo viendo a Bella de una forma despectiva de arriba abajo y luego beso a Edward de una forma que no era normal Bella se quedo allí parada sintiendo como el corazón se les desgarraba pero eso no era posible ya que Ella no lo amaba si lo amo pero ya no lo amaba solo estaban juntos por el bebe y por el sexo pero por nada mas ella no dejaría que el tomara su corazón de nuevo no podía hacerlo salió de allí inmediatamente

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo querido- su mano acaricio la mejilla de Edward, este dijo algo en griego y miro a Bella, pero el lugar estaba vacío, jalo a Brionia y la llevo a la bilbioteca y la discusión fue en griego alto y campante

-Qué demonios te pasa no puede hacer esto Brionia ya nosotros no tenemos una relación estoy casado

-Solo por el beb tu madre me ha explicado las razones todo lo del plan no te preocupes soy parte del plan para que esa mujer te deje

-Nose que planea mi madre pero le dije que no interfiriera

-Vamos crees que cualquier mujer permitiría semejante humillación que la amante de su esposo viva en la misma casa y a pesar de todo me quedare porque no puedes echarme

-Es mi casa si no lo recuerda y yo decido quien se queda y quien no

-He tenido un largo viaje Edward querido voy a descansar ahora así que te pido que me busquen en la noche voy a ocupar la habitación que me correspondía a mi

-No te atrevas a hacer nada ridículo Brionia déjamelo a mí puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras no puedo impedírtelo si mi madre te ha invitado pero quiero que te vayas a la segunda planta

-Edward recuerda que tú eras mi prometido bueno aun lo eres Bella te tiene prestado recuerdo que atrasamos el compromiso para que tu pudieras vengarte pero esto no era parte del plan querido

-Todo se salió de control

-Espero que me visites esta noche la puerta estará abierta

Bella había salido disparada para la cocina y hay encontró a Giner una muchacha que le había ayudado en todas y cada una de las tareas enseñándole cómo hacerlo era esposa de unos de los trabajadores se hicieron amigas, esta vio las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de Bella

-¿Que ocurre? – pregunto al agarrar a Bella del brazo

-Nada solo me siento un poco mal

-Llamare a Edward

-¡No! Estoy bien te lo aseguro estoy bien solo quisiera salir de aquí tomar aire fresco ¿vas algún lado?

-Voy a hacer las compras de esta semana con las demás chicas ¿quiere ir?

-Si, por favor quiero salir de aquí un rato

-No has salido de la isla desde que llegamos

-No, no he salido a donde vamos

-Vamos a Atenas ven

Y así Bella se monto en el helicóptero con varias de las esposa de los trabajadores no le importo a ellas que Bella la acompañara y ellas tampoco se divirtieron el enseñaron la ciudad pero una idea estuven la cabeza de Bella todo el tiempo al ver cuanto habían durado, calculo la hora todo ella tenia que escapar y asi lo iba a hacer

-¿Dónde puedo llamar?

-mira puedes ir hay ¿te acompaño?

-No estaré bien solo tengo que llamar

Bella entro rápidamente le hizo gesto al señor y le entrego unos billetes que una de ella le había dado, marco el numero que sabía de memoria

-Alo. Escucho la voz de su mejor amiga y sintió que el alivio refresco su alma podía pedirle ayuda a Alice y ella la ayudaría

-Al- pero la llamada se corto solo puedo oír el ti del teléfono y al voltear y ver la mano que había hecho esto se congelo era Edward

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Yo …- no encontraba que decirle ella no sabía que decirle decidió hablar la verdad

-Quería hablar con Alice solo decirle que estoy bien solo eso

-Vamos- la jalo llevándosela y montándose en un auto

-las chicas me esperan Edward

-No podía salir de la casa lo sabias

-Ellas me invitaron como les digo que tengo prohibido salir Edward

-Fácil le dices que no puedes y ya

-Quería salir me has tenido encerrada un mes allí no sé ni donde estoy

-Sabes muy bien que ahora estas en Atenas y eso le iba a decir a Alice ¿cierto?

-Acaso me acusas de querer escapar con la vida que me has dado aun piensas que seré feliz aquí, si quiero escaparme y eso lo hare no quiero estar contigo

-Si quieres irte peudo hacerlo pueod dejarte ir- le dijo Edward con al voz afilada

-si si quiero irme y tú lo sabes bien

-Muy fácil después que nazca el bebe y pueda dejarlo te iras

Eso si congelo a Bella inmediatamente dejar a su hijo o la libertad ella amaba a su hijo no lo dejaría a merced de Edward y de esa familia sin escrúpulos

-¡No! ¡Jamas dejare a mi hijo contigo y con esa familia llena de rencor y odio!

-No hables mal de mi familia Bella es mejor que la tuya creeme

-No no lo es no te quedaras con mi hijo si me voy el se va conmigo asi que olvidalo

-El sexo entre nosotros es bueno Bella pero ya me aburriré de ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo, me di cuenta que puedo querer a mi hijo pero tu e estorbaría

-Vas a matarme es eso vas a esperar que de a luz y me mataras

-o digas tonterías, te ofreceré la ayuda que necesitas para que te marches sin el niño

-¡no!

-¿Pero tú quieres irte? O no

-Si peor no a costa de mi hijo

-entonces te quedaras y tenemos una invitada en casa espero que actúes con educación mientras se queda allí

Hola chicas faltan cuatro capítulos para que este fic termine espero que les haya gustado y sabes sus opiniones

Otra cosa chicas chicas chicas ya no voy a tener internet he gastado demasiado y mis padres quieren matarme esto es lo único que me queda así que tratare de conservarlo y cuando tenga suficientes capitulo subirlos todos saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos pero si la historia

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda lo siento chicas por la tardanza disfruten

Dura realidad

Aunque Bella no esperaba que su vida cambiara y que por fin aunque fuera solo un sueño Edward la amara y dejara atrás todo lo malo y poder vivir f a veliz para siempre soñaba con eso ser feliz, se dio cuenta que solo a veces lo sueños no se vuelven realidad y que a veces la vida es una dura realidad.

Solo había pasado unos pocos días cuando la paciencia de Bella se acabo y le pidió a Brionia que se fuera de la casa ya estaba harta de todas esas miradas y esos comentarios ácidos que él hacía y sobretodo que el quitaba su puesto delante de sus esposo ¡él era su esposo! Para lo bueno y lo malo pero así.

-Esta no es tu casa es la de Edward y el no me sacara de aquí así que acostúmbrate al única que saldrá serás tú y yo hare para lo que se me ha criado casarme con Edward y ser la dueña de todo esto y tú te iras

-No, no me iré si es lo que piensas debes entender que ya estoy harta de ti de tus ordenes de tu arrogancia él es mi esposo y no el tuyo así que anda y consíguete alguien que te soporte pero no puedes permanecer ni un minutos más aquí

-Eres una insolente tú te robaste a mi marido eso lo hiciste eres lo peor que le ha pasado a esta familia y no acorde con eso te embarazas que buena técnica.

-Yo no hice tal cosa no estoy usando a mi hijo para atraparlo si es lo que crees fue algo que paso

-Yo sé todo lo de la venganza yo incluso le di ideas a Edward así que para mí es mejor verte sufrir ¿crees que acaso te ama? Estas ilusionada porque te hace el amor en las noches pues eso va a acabara ahora que estoy aquí en vez de estar en tu cuarto a estar en el mío créeme ya he sido su amante antes y créeme volveré a estar en su cama el me ama a mi Bella no lo olvides está contigo por ese hijo que está en tu vientre

-Basta quiero que te vayas eres demasiado venenosa para tu propio bien

-Yo soy a la mujer a la que ama tu solo eres un disfrute que él tiene en cuanto tengas al bebe tú te irás y yo ocupare tu lugar y claro tendré que criar al bastardo cuando tenga la edad suficiente lo meteré en un internado lo odio solamente por el hecho de saber que tu serás su madre

Bella le azoto la cara lo más fuerte que pudo y la tomo por el brazo para sacarla lo más rápido que pudo de la casa

-Nunca más vuelvas a llamarle así mi hijo no es un bastardo fue concebido con amor y dentro del matrimonio y no dejare que tu le pongas tus sucias manos encima ¡jamás!

Y así la saco de la casa luego sonrió y le ordeno a nadie dejarla entrar y sacar sus cosas pero en ese momento media hora después Edward llego hecho una furia a la habitación molesto lazando todo a su alrededor

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Como te atreviste a sacar a Brionia de aquí a decirle todo lo que dijiste

-Soy tu esposa y esta es mi casa y tu lo único que haces es faltarme el respecto con ella aquí y eyo no le dije nada ella fue la que empezó a insultarme

-No tienes derecho a sacar a nadie de aquí no eres nadie me escuchas es mi casa son mis reglas y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo escúchame bien ella va a venir y se va a quedar el tiempo que ella quiere cómo es posible que insultes así a mi familia hablas mal de mí de mis madre de todo el mundo y tu maldita familia fue que arruino la vida de mi hermana la vida de esta familia como te atreves a siquiera cuestionarles no tienes derecho

-Pensé que tu familia era yo ahora ellos te abandonaron yo he estado aquí contigo pero no es suficiente para ti nunca lo es- Bella dijo bajando la mirada- no sé que ella te ha contado pero no he insultado a tu familia ha sido al revés las cosas que ella dijo sobre nuestro hijo

-Mi hijo Bella recuérdalo él es mi hijo y puedo quitártelo si sigues así queriendo ser dueña y señora cómo pudiste decirle a Brionia que eres la dueña de la casa que mi hijo te da derechos sobre mí que me manipulas haciendo el amor y si estás aquí pero no es lo que quieres si pudiera huirías de aquí y créeme puedes hacerlo pero mi hijo aprenderá a mar a mi familia a su abuela será un Cullen y tu no cambiaras eso

-No quiero que vuelva aquí, Edward no la quiero cerca de mí de mi hijo porque recuerda que también lo es y no puedes obligarme a que la acepte no puedes hacerlo

-Como olvidarlo si estoy atrapado contigo en esta maldita vida he perdido a todo la gente que amo por ti lo único que siento por ti es desprecio y odio te aguantas porque aquí va a estar Brionia y solo ella decidirá cuando irse serás cordial y la atenderás solamente tú y todo lo harás con una sonrisa en el maldito rostro

-No lo hare es injusto y despiadado que hagan esos conmigo

-Lo harás así aprenderás a no desobedecerme y que lo que yo mande se cumple Bella

-Pues no lo hare ya basta de hacerme sufrir yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso

-La tiene el y lo hubiera matado si no fuera por ti

-De que te vale haberlo hecho eso no te devolverá a tu hermana nada de lo que hagas la hará volver tienes que aceptarlo no fue tu culpa fue un accidente solo paso

-Fue culpa de tu hermano él le hizo eso a ella y lo va a pagar

-Ya lo pago y me has llevado a mí y quizás cuando no sea yo suficiente para tu venganza utilices a nuestro hijo ¿lo harías?

-El hecho que no te ame a ti no significa que odie a mi sangre Bella

Y se fue eso fue todo lo que pudieron hablar ya no compartía su cama y a pesar de que en el principio eso era lo que ella deseaba ahora no se sentía sola y le carcomía la conciencia atormentándola ¿estaría con ella? Siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa no dejándose vencer por los comentarios de Brionia sobre lo potente de su marido ya no soportaba mas ya estaba cansada de fingir del irrespeto de la venganza que cada vez era más fría más amarga ese día cumplía siete meses y esa mujer aun no se había ido sino que había convencido a Edward de que la dejara hacer las tareas del hogar que Bella desempeñaba a pesar de que aun podía ella hacerla, pero ese dia ella no se sentía con la fuerzas necesarias para pelear ni siquiera se sentía bien, en todas la citas que iban Atenas ambos iban y Bella podía observa la admiración de Edward por su hijo esa sensación por lo menos la hacía sentirse tranquila él quería al bebe ese día también tenían cita

-Acaso no te piensas levantar- Edward entro en aquella habitación

-No me siento bien- le respondió Bella removiéndose en la cama

-¿Qué tienes?- Bella pudo darse cuenta de la preocupación en la cara de su esposo

-No lo se tengo malestar- dijo

-Es mejor que vayamos a la consulta ¿puedes levantarte?

-¿Qué pasara con los obreros?

-Brionia se ocupara

-Claro la encantadora Brionia ella puede hacer todo y no la criticas y nunca hace nada mal

-Basta le diré… a Brionia que te venga ayudar

-No te atrevas Edward

-LA buscare para que et ayude a vestirte

-Puedo hacerlo sola

-La buscare

-¡No!- esta se levanto como pudo y fue hasta donde Edward- yo puedo cambiarme no quiero que ella está aquí se que es tu casa pero este es mi cuerpo y no quiero que me toque

-Hasta en eso te equivocas tu cuerpo es mío ya que te casaste conmigo

-Me siento muy mal para discutir contigo tan temprano Edward tenias tiempo que no venias aquí

-Extrañas el sexo Bella pensé que odiabas acostarte conmigo

-Sal para que pueda cambiarme por favor

-Buscare a Brionia para decirle lo que debe hacer sé que estará encantada de hacerlo-_Si como todas las noches _pensó Bella- porque no eres mas como ella porque simplemente me llevas al contraria

-Así es más divertido- comento Bella y entro en el cuarto de baño

Edward vio la puerta cerrada y se preocupo ya tenía los siete meses se veía mal, Edward sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y salió a buscar algo que hacer estar cerca de bella no solo lo ponía mal sino que a veces dudaba de todo hasta de el mismo.

Cuando Bajo se encontró con Brionia

-Ya le falta poco a tu mujer

-Si vamos a la consulta espero que te puedas ocupar de sus labores mientras no estemos

-Sabes que lo hare y no solo de sus labores domesticas Edward estoy para ti se lo que en realidad necesitas cómo, cuando– ligeramente paso una mano sugestivamente por su muslo

-Estoy casado- le dijo Edward parando el movimiento que estaba haciendo con sus manos- los sabes

-Tu madre hablo conmigo no tienes porque fingir me dijo el plan a seguir

-¿el plan?

-Sí, ya sabes el de hacer que esa mujer que lamentablemente hizo que te casaras con ella por ese bebe, bueno ella me conto todo Edward hasta me dijo que debía hacer y lo he hecho sabes

-No se dé que estás hablando tu y mi madre tiene mucha imaginación

-Dejarla quedarte con el bebe eso es lo que quieres y yo lo criare como mío

Bella no tomo la ducha salió de el cuarto de baño, se había sentido mal y mejor era buscar a Edward por si pasaba algo malo, pero cuando abrió la puerta no solo vio lo carioso que Edward estaba con ella aquella mujer que quería suplantarla, vio también como reían y a continuación un beso que activo todas las alarmas en su cabeza pensó que era suficiente

-¡Es increíble que hagas esto!- dijo como pudo su voz sonaba estrangulada ronca sin poder.

-Bella…

-Vaya hasta que al fin te diste cuenta de las cosas amor porque no le dices de una vez la pobre me da tanta pena que crea que si te vas a quedar con ella al final

-Brionia..- Edward trato de acercarse a Bella

-¡No me toques!- le grito

-Solo estamos esperando al Bebe solo eso tu eres algo en lo que nos desharemos de ti

-No tu y yo llegamos a un acuerdo el no me quitara a mi hijo ¿cierto?- pero Edward no le respondía lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y bajar la escalera, Bella como última instancia presa del pánico se movió hasta quedar en todo el frente impidiéndole el paso a la escaleras

-Respóndeme por favor es cierto lo que ella dice

-Bella vístete para la consulta ahora

-No, quiero saberlo acaso no tienes corazón todo lo que has hecho no basta para ti y tu familia me vas a quitar a lo único que me amaría a lo único que ahora me quedara trataras de alejarme del

-Solo quiero que deje de llevarme la contraria y vete a tu cuarto ahora

-Yo te lo diré- se escucho la voz de Brionia- le hemos pagado al doctor para que tu bebe pase directamente a nuestras manos, Esme lo planeo así ni siquiera o veras

Bella se sintió débil pérdida

-¡Cállate! Brionia- escupió Edward

-¿Por qué? Ella lo quiere saber y es la verdad o acaso lo vas a negar

¿es cierto? Ibas a hacerlo

-Si- fue la única repuesta que Bella escucho

-No puede hace esto no puedes

-Si puede y lo hará- le dijo Brionia

Bella sintió que poco a poco le faltaba el aire que poco a poco se iba su sensatez y solo sintió cuando sus pies ya no daban mas no se mantuvo en pie.

Lo que vio Edward fue que con su repuesta ella se había puesto mas pálida hasta que se desmayo y vio a Bella la madre de su hijo rodar por la escaleras

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo "de impacto"

Que vio Edward fue que con su repuesta ella se había puesto mas pálida hasta que se desmayo y vio a Bella la madre de su hijo rodar por la escaleras

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Edward rápidamente bajo por las escaleras hallando a una Bella inconciente sino que estaba sangrando al verla así no solo lo lastimo si no las palabras de Brionia terminaron por córtalo en dos no se lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría

-Estas sangrando a lo mejor perdió al bastardito- Dijo con la mayor repugnancia

-¡Cállate! Jamás vuelvas a decirlo así a un hijo mío llama a una ambulancia ¡ahora!

-Edward…- Brionia al verse descubierta salio corriendo a buscar el teléfono y empezó a marcar torpemente

-¡Contrólate mujer! Marca bien donde tengas que llamar y espero que estés hablando con una ambulancia o te juro que te arrepentirás todo a tu vida sin intentas engañarme ponlo en altavoz- Brionia así lo hizo hablaron con el operador mientras el escuchaba la conversación

Acaricio a Bella y vio que si estaba sangrando y mucho

-¡Esta sangrando y esta embarazada!-grito Edward muerto de miedo

Escucho voces y la voz de una persona que decían que no la moviera y que ya la ambulancia en 10 minutos estaba allí

-¡que sea en 5 y rápido!- acaricio la mejilla de Bella- no te mueras me entiendes no te atrevas a morirte no te vas a escapar de esto me ¡me escuchas!- su voz sonaba descontrolada, escucho que Brionia llamaba a alguien mas pero no escuchaba el solo podía ver hay a su mujer tan indefensa y el había sido el culpable de su estado el le había traído la venganza hasta el punto de que podía perder la vida se había convertido en un monstruo buscando una venganza que no le iba a ser bien sino que cada día lo estaba consumiendo

-¡No te mueras Bella!- le dijo besando su frente-¡donde esta esa maldita ambulancia!

Al llegar la ambulancia lo paramédicos la trasladaron a la camilla y la montaron para trasladarla al hospital más cercano después que les contara lo que allí había ocurrido mientras la preparaban

-A donde vamos- pregunto Edward dentro de la ambulancia

-Vamos al hospital de la cuidad- Dijo uno de ellos al ver que Edward estaba bastante descontrolado- podemos ponerle un calmante

-Pueden llevarla a uno privado no necesito ningún calmante solo quiero que la atienda el mejor especialista el mejor llamare a su medico para decirle donde vamos y que allí pueda esperarla y atenderla el es e mejor el doctor Gyui

-No se preocupe señor Cullen la atenderán bien es joven hay son buenos y l doctor trabaja allí y debe de estar e suerte porque es el medico que esta de guardia

-Gracias a Dios lo mejor para ella lo mejor tiene que estar bien cierto ha visto estos casos solo se desmayo ella esta bien ¿cierto?

-N se preocupe hay están los mejores y le aseguro que la atenderá va a estará bien- el paramédico mentía lo normal era que ya hubiese despertado pero no lo hacia y eso no era un buen síntoma

-Me esta mintiendo ¿cierto? Solo quiere hacerme sentir bien

-¿funciono?

-No la verdad es que no.

Edward tenía que hacer lo que mas odiaba sentarse y esperar ver que sucedía

-Tiene que llenar estos papeles

-no puede ser en otro momento

-Debería de llenarlo en este momento

-Solo quiero saber como esta mi mujer

-Se le dirá pero- le señalo los papeles con el bolígrafo- llénelos ¿si?

-Deme los malditos papeles

Todo en su mente daba vuelta no dejaba de ver las imágenes una y otra vez de Bella al caer por la escaleras y se sentía cada día mas enfermo mas desgraciado ¿Qué iba a ser si perdía a Bella? No podía pasar en ese momento entro su madre y al verla este se refugio en sus brazos

-Madre- sollozo Edward como un niño-Se ah caído por las escaleras

-Ya hijo tienes que tranquilizarte, vamos Edward cálmate- le dijo su madre dándola ánimos- ¿ha perdido al bebe?- Dijo Esme preguntando con cuidado la información que quería.

-No lo se no me dicen nada odio esto nadie me dice nada ni se si despertó si esta bien si dejos de sangrar porque lo hacia ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Esperemos que no lo pierda y que nazca saludable no podemos perder a este Cullen a mi nieto espero que les haya dicho al doctor que hiciera todo lo posible por el están frágil-Edward no estaba escuchando a su madre al ver al medico salir del una de las puertas donde permanecía Bella

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?- le pregunto al doctor que ya era conocido por las veces que atendía a su esposa.

-Señor Cullen su esposa ha tenido una fuerte caída y se ha desprendido la placenta-Edward palideció- ambos están graves señor Cullen lamentablemente en este caso podemos perderlos a los dos necesitamos ponerlo en una situación difícil ya que vamos a hacer una cesárea de emergencia y necesitamos que firme estos papeles

-Basta de malditos papeles solo opérela, si eso es lo que hace falta- tomo los papeles lo firmo- ya esta listo vaya ¡por que demonios sigue parado hay tiene que entra y operar a mi mujer haga algo! ¡Demonios!

-Edward- lo reprendió su madre- ¿Cuál es la situación Doctor?

-Debe elegir a quien le damos prioridad a la señora o al bebe lamento ponerlo en esta situación pero como su esposo y único familiar aquí debe elegir ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Edward tenia que elegir entre Bella y su hijo el no podía ni siquiera pensar en eso

-Uno de ellos podría morir si tenemos la oportunidad de solamente salvar a uno hay usaremos su elección

-No puedo elegir- dijo Edward sentándose de golpe estaba vació lagrimas caían en su mejilla muchas lagrimas no había llorado ni siquiera cuando su hermana había muerto solo le dio rabia y ese maldito sentimiento pero ahora se sentia desvastado

-¿Cómo que no puedes elegir? Claro que si el niño salve al niño- Dijo Esme segura de que esa era la solución

-No sálvelo a los dos- dijo Edward con un hilo de voz

-Señor Cullen trataremos de hacerlo créame pero en caso de que se complique las cosas…

-A los dos

-Edward .. El bebe es mas importante- volvio a replicar Esme

-Cállate madre los dos son importantes escúcheme doctor sálvelo a los dos se lo exijo se lo ordeno ¡ me escucha a los dos!

-Créame que eso es lo que deseamos y eso intentare pero no puedo prometerle nada

-Entonces entre ahí y hágalo salve a mi mujer y a mi hijo

-No puedo creer esto- dijo su madre

-Dígame uno solo uno- le dijo el doctor frunciendo el ceño al ver que le daban la espalda su propia familia

-Tienes razón- dijo Edward- ella va primero si todo sale mal ella va primero no vuelva aquí sin mi esposa viva sana y a salvo porque si no lo matare con mis propias mano y ahora métase allí y haga lo sobrehumano.

Con estas palabras la madre de Edward lo dejo solo salio se fue dejándolo solo sin apoyo porque para ella el había traicionado su confianza el se había enamorado de su esposa

El doctor entro y hizo una oración mentalmente que ojala Dios lo salvara a los dos... lo intentaría

Si ya lo se me quieren matar me lo imagino pero es que me esta dando sueñito bueno chicas ven que actualice rápido verdad que si espero sus reviews se acaba dura realidad señoras así que cuídense y lean muchooooooooooo

Sigo un poquito mejor peor aun con mis males de riñones piedras sacos de cemento jajajaja y todo eso

Tengo twitter ahora es katrinveronica asi que ya saben

Saludos kat


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Capitulo

Bella despertó con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo y ligeramente toco su vientre pero encontrarlo vació sin su hijo sintió dolor en esa zona trato de recordar qué había pasado. Miro a todas partes buscando señales de su hijo ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? ¿Qué había pasado? se dio cuanta de que la habían operado a lo mejor para sacar a su hijo ella se había caído por las escaleras en ese momento se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tomándole la mano era el su esposo estaba allí con ella.

-Edward- dijo como pudo tocándole el cabello este se removió en la cama al escuchar la voz de Bella se enderezo de golpe

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – era extraño que usara ese termino cariño le gustaba y mucho se sentía querida aunque en el fondo ella sabia que no era así.

-¿Dónde esta mi bebe?- dijo Bella y sus ojos se centraron en los de el no quería perder sus mirada ni un minuto -¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Dijo Edward tratando de evitar la pregunta que Bella le había hecho-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo- Dijo Bella

-Puedo llamar a la enfermera para que te algo para el dolor

-Si por favor, gracias

-Vuelvo enseguida

-Quiero ver a mi bebe

-Esta bien Bella lo traeré cuando regrese

Bella se sintió contenta al escuchar esas palabras el bebe estaba bien al fin podría acariciar a su hijo llenarlo de besos y cariño enseñarle todo tipo de cosas mimarlo y quererlo sintió un alivio

En eso entro una enfermera con una jeringa en al mano y le inyecto un sedante fuerte.

-No quiero dormir...Quiero ver a mi hijo…puede...trae…

En eso cayo en un sueño profundo

Edward veía a Bella dormida el doctor le había aconsejado no decirle nada aun ya que en el estado en que se encontraba saber que había perdido al bebe la hundirá mas cada día mas y todo era culpa suya porque Bella lo odiaría el había sido el culpable de la muerte de su hijo y jamás se lo perdonaría, vio a el hermano de Bella en una de las sillas de la sala de espera Alice también estaban allí el los había llamado y lo veían con odio Jacob se paro y fue hasta el

-Ella se va conmigo- Dijo Jacob- no me importa lo que has hecho es…despreciable tu no te la mereces las ahas dejado seca para siempre.

-Es mi esposa y no va a salir de aquí no lo va a hacer y soplo estan aquí para darle su apoyo y para…

-No acaso no es suficiente con lo que has hecho esta hay sin bebe sin nada y tu piensas que es bueno decirle que todo esta bien cuando nada de esto es así cuando las has convertido en nada cuando las has hecho sufrir cuando

-Basta no es momento para discutir así que calla y no te metas en mi matrimonio –Es mi amiga y tu no tienes perdón

-Lo se- Dijo Edward mirandolo a la cara

-Hemos venido a buscar a mi hermana ella va a regresa con nosotros y yo me quedare Edward para pagar lo que tu quieras ya no importa pero lo que no permitiré sera que la vuelva lastimar como la hiciste-Dijo James-el estar aquí en este lugar te ha salvado de que por primera vez en la vida quiera matar a alguien por lo que has hecho has destruido a Bella

Se hizo un silencio Eward pensó en como Bella se podría cuando se enterrara de que el bebe había muerto y el era el culpable solo el

-Tienes razón pero aun así es su decisión si ella quiere marcharse la dejare ir pero es su decisión lo la de ella y haré lo que ella decida-

-Tienes toda la de perder no después de esto

-Yo se lo contare cuando despierte- Dijo James

-No lo haré yo- Dijo Edward era mi hijo

El tiempo pasó lentamente horas y horas al día siguiente nadie había dormido bien ni comido la madre de Edward lo llamo pero este no le contesto el teléfono estaba furioso no quería hablar con ellos con nadie solo ver a Bella

Cuando esta estuvo despierta pidió ver a Edward quería ver a su bebe y se extraño que este no lo hubiera traído con el algo estaba pasando

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Edward

-Mejor Edward te ves cansado lo siento te has encargado del bebe solo discúlpame si ya estoy mejor y puedo ayudarte lo puedes traer

A Edward esas palabras lo hicieron sentir más una basura algo tan pequeño tan sucio

-Tenemos que hablar cariño- Edward le tomo las manos

-Si te escuho- Bella sentía cerro lo ojos y rezo para que no fuera lo que estuviera pensando-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? No me digas no lo has traído porque…

-Tu estabas muy mal sangraste mucho porque se desprendió la placeta

-Tráeme a mi hijo Edward ¡ahora! Tu dijiste que lo ibas a traer ¿Dónde esta? ¿Quiero verlo? ¿A quien se parece?

-Escúchame tienes que escuchar

-¿Dónde esta? ¡Contesta! Dijiste que estaba afuera

-Estas muy débil la operación fue muy larga pensé que lo mejor decirte que todo estaba bien te iba a tranquilizar darme un poco mas de tiempo

-¿Esta muerto?- El solo asintió y ella estaba muy mal sintió que todo se le vino abajo ya no tenia hijo el ser que había crecido dentro de ella a el que había amado ya no existía- ¿fue mi culpa? Yo no lo retuve fue mi culpa yo mate a mi bebe lo mate

Edward la abrazo

-No fue tu culpa escúchame bien no lo fue Bella no fue tu culpa

La caída hizo que se desprendiera la placenta y solo había una pequeña posibilidad de que se salvaran los dos lamentablemente no fue así y había que tomar una decisión y yo…

-Entiendo elegiste al bebe pero algo salio mal- las lagrimas caían en las mejillas de Bella- y yo sobreviví y el bebe no- gimió la certeza de que había perdido a su hijo el dolor que sentía- fue mi culpa yo me caí no debí o Dios mate a mi bebe- Y el la odiaría mas por eso vio como Edward apretó sus manos fuertemente ya la odiaba pensó Bella nunca la había amado y esto era solo una marca mas para el dolor que sufriría que tonta ya no podía controlarse lloraba gemía del dolor esto acabaría con ella el odio de Edward seria el triple y ella lo amaba

-¡No! No fue tu culpa Bella fue la mía Yo no debí tratarte como lo hice lo elegí a los dos escúchame bien a los dos quería que ambos vivieran pero sobre todo Bella a ti yo te escogí a ti solo a ti

-¿Por qué? Lo único que querías era a ese hijo ¿Por qué me elegirías a mi?- ¿para darte otro hijo?

-Bella… las cosas se complicaron en la operación y…

-¿y que? Que pasa que mas me ocultas dime la verdad por una vez en al vida ¡dímelo! No me mientas como los haecho desde que nos conocimos haciendote pasar por alguien que no eras luego haciendome creer que todo estaba bien ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No puedes tener mas hijos Bella

….

Si me matan no pueden leer el capitulo final así que no lo hagan

Chicas se que el capitulo es triste y bueno pañuelos con todas espero que les haya gustado el fic y saber sus opiniones

Cuídense kat


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

-¿Por qué? No eso no puede ser Edward porque me dices estas cosas no

-Hubo otras complicaciones el medico puede explicarte mejor no dejabas de sangrar fue… no se las palabras técnicas para decirlo pero lo que te hicieron significa que no puedes concebir mas y Bella te aseguro que intentaron todo lo posible asi me lo dijeron y tardaron horas en sacarte de allí.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto Bella viendo al vació- mi bebe quiero verlo por favor quiero verlo ahora Edward.

-¿Estas preparada para dar este paso? No es necesario yo me ocupare de todo lo que haga falta para el entierro no quiero que pases por esto Bella yo me ocupare

-¡No! yo quiero verlo no puedes impedírmelo es mi hijo y quiero verlo no quiero que lo ocultes o lo entierres si yo verlo porque era también mi bebe.

-Arreglare lo que sea necesario para que lo veas antes del funeral Bella

-No quiero que hagas lo necesario para que yo lo vea ahora en este instante ¡ya!

-Tienes visistas y opino que es mejor que las veas antes ¿te parece bien?

-No quiero ver a tu madre ni a Brionia y la verdad no…

-No son ella no es tu hermano y tus amigos y pienso que es mejor que veas a tu hermano y amigos están afuera

-James ¿esta aquí?- no podía controlar las lagrimas el los había llamado estaban hay para ese trago tan amargo

-Si y Alice y Jacob también yo los llame pensé que necesitarías a tu... Familia cerca así que te parece que lo veas ¿quieres? Eso cariño puedo llamarlso ha estaod afuera todo este tiempo quieren verte

Pero en ese momento vio el lado negativo como ya no sirvo quiere deshacerse de mi pensó Bella ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Trato de sonreír y le pidió que los buscara se sentía triste rota su vida había sido trastocada de la forma mas dura era cruel despertarse así en una dura realidad fría y distante había perdido todo lo que había querido a sus padres a su hermano a su bebe y a Edward.

La primera que entro fue Alice a la que se abrazo con fuerza

-Amiga- Le dijo Alice- lo siento mucho Bella

-Hey hermanita que susto nos diste- se acerco James a la cama y al verla se sintió muy mal el pensar todo lo que habría sufrido su hermana por su culpa el era el que tenia no solo morir sino sufrir por todo lo que había hecho- Todo esto es mi culpa Bella tratamos de buscarte en todas parte pero jamás imaginamos que estaba aquí no volveré a dejarte sola el no te hará mas daño lo prometo Bella

-Eso no pasara ya que estamos aquí Bells- Jacob también se acerco a la cama y le sonrió, siempre estaremos contigo y te ayudaremos...

-A seguir adelante- termino Alice por el- juntos como siempre cuando te den de alta nos iremos a tu hogar

-¿Qué te parece Bella?- le dijo James

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con?

-Nada el no podrá retenerte si quieres marcharte te iras con nosotros- le Dijo James a Bella yo pagare por mi errores ya te hice demasiado daño

-Tú no hiciste nada

-Permití que el te llevara y sufriste demasiado

-No fue tan malo

-No no trates de hacerme creer que no fue tan malo cuando yo se que lo que hice tuvo consecuencias y no dejare que vuelva a pasar Bella

-Tu no tienes culpa de la forma en que me trato el y no tuviste culpa de cómo murió Victoria, tu no hiciste nada malo James es esa familia que ha hecho que Edward se conviertan un hombre ávido de venganza y eso o esta bien si perdieron a una hija pero no es suficiente para querer hacer daño a y todo lo demás y el esta confundido y presionado, no puedo irme al principio era lo primero que quería pero ahora dos que lo amo y no puedo dejarlo no me iré porque si lo hago lo perderé para siempre y no podré soportarlo

-Pero Bella mira lo que te ha hecho- Dijo James con reprobación y pesar todo era culpa de el.

-El no lo hizo yo me caí yo pensé que el…

-¿Qué el que?

-Me quitaría a mi bebe... Lo escuche y me caí el no me hizo esto solo paso si hemos tenido problemas peor los hemos superado

-No puedo creer que lo defiendas- grito Jacob que estaba muy enojado- No te vas a quedar así tenga que arrastrarte ¡no te quedaras! No permitiré que tu vida sea infeliz no más de lo que ya esta no te dejare Bella

-Me quedare yo lo amo y no puedo dejarlo así solo si el me deja ir lo haré pero si el requiere a su lado si me pide que me quede lo me quedare

-¡no! No voy a permitirlo Bella te abriere lo ojos el te utilizo luego te embarazo te dejo y luego te rapto te hizo la vida imposible y mato a tu hijo y la posibilidad de que no tengas mas como tu decías el quería quitarte al bebe y ahora que no puedes darle un heredero crees que quiere que te quedes el mismo nos llamo y dijo que podías irte y eso harás

Las lagrimas de Bella rodaron por su mejillas era cierto Jacob tenia razón el no la querría si no le podía dar un heredero se sintió vacía desgraciada lo único que ella tenia que darle era un hijo para que pudiera tenerlo ella lo amaba pero el no a ella y se lo había dejado muy claro

Chicas ya esta cerca el final aunque no es este capitulo a lo mejor sea el siguiente espero sus comentarios y pues no me odien

Una cosita yo las aprecio mucho pero hubo un comentario que es anónimo así que por eso lo menciono por aquí no me pone triste pero como ya he lo dicho antes se lo voy a repetir

Primero todas las chicas que leen mi fic sabes porque es así nunca lo he negado no soy una súper escritora me como varias cosas y lo se siempre lo he sabido antes tenia unas amigas muy queridas que me ayudaban y podías dejarle el capitulo muy lindo pero como ya saben tengo problemas con el Internet no tengo solo para hacer esto publicar porque son pocos megas que me dan unos 50 mb para el mes y por eso se me hace imposible enviarle el capitulo que me lo corrijan y luego publicarlo

Y esto es para las chicas que como esta dejo el comentario anónimo

_SI ESCRIBO TAN MAL ¿POR QU E ME SIGUES LEYENDO? TE PIDO QUE NO LO HAGAS NO ME LEAS MAS PORQUE SINCERAMENTE SOY MUY MALA CON LA ORTOGRAFIA Y DISCULPA MI FALTA DE ELLA ASI QUE NO ME EXPLICO SI ES TAN AMLO PARA QUE LO SIGUES CUANOD YO PERSONAMENTE NO ME GUSTA ALGO NO CONTINUO NO CRITICO SIMPLEMENTE LO DEJO TU CRITICASTE MI NARRACION PORFA ESPERO QUE NO LEAS ESTO Y SI LO LEES VUELVO A PREGUNTA ¿Qué HACES? _

Gracias a las chicas que a pesar de esto me siguen leyendo y me disculpo también con ella por mi falta de ortografía


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo final

_**Arrivederci**_

**(**Despedida)

Edward estaba de rodillas y aunque la tierra ensuciaba su traje, no le importaba sobre el, Bella abrazados, ambos se aferraban el uno al otro, lagrimas de ambas partes terminaban en la ropa del otro estaban hay solos consolándose mutuamente ya no habia gente solo quedaban ellos dos. Todas las personas que los acompañaron en su dolor se habían marchado una por una y aunque ellos solo estaba hay aferrándose cada segundo al otro y llanto era lo único que escuchaban seguían hay, en ese lugar yacía su hijo si ese hijo que carecía de vida Anthony Cullen Swan ese nombre llevaba la pequeña lapida Bella estiro su mano una vez mas por ese nombre y mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ahogo un gemido que hizo temblar cada parte del cuerpo de Edward la angustia que sentían q esa personita q tanto habían anhelado ya no estaba con ellos.

Horas habían pasado allí juntos, seria esta la ultima vez que estuvieran así que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, el la dejaría ir pensó Bella después de todo lo que habían pasado el aun así la dejaría ir, y de que valía todo lo que habían sufrido si el no la aceptaba si el no la amaba si nunca lo hizo ¿Qué haría ella? Si descubría una verdad que aun en el fondo de su corazón ella mis misma se hacia esa pregunta. Ella fue la primera en levantarse y el la siguió ella lo abrazo no quería irse no quería que de sus labios salieran las palabras que iba a destruir lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, ella no quería que el la apartara de su lado aunque sabia que eso pasaría el ya no la retendría porque ya no habia hijo ya no existía ese lazo que la uniría a el para toda la vida.

Sin decir nada ambos seguían unidos por ese abrazo el tomo su mano, media hora el la dejaba en el hotel donde estaba hospedados Alice, James y Jacob.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Bella viéndolo a la cara pero el la estaba evitando solo veía al frente y con voz fría respondió -Te traigo a donde debes estar Bella debes regresar con tu familia ellos están hay.

-Tú eres mi familia ahora Edward, eres mi esposo

-No, ya no lo soy te mandare los papeles del divorcio todo será rápido lo prometo- Esbozo una forzada sonrisa- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de todo lo que he hecho Bella darte la libertad que tanto querías

-Ya no la quiero si tu no estas conmigo no quiero nada

-La tendrás, bájate del coche entra al hotel y olvídate de mi.

-¿No me amas?- le dijo Isabella tratando de que el la viera a la cara, en ese momento el la vio y lo que ella vio en sus ojos fue aun peor vio dolor y culpa.

-Te amo pero es muy tarde ahora, debí de haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que sentía por ti era amor y no haberte tratado como lo hice no haberte echo vivir una pesadilla yo soy el único culpable de lo que paso

-No entiendo si me amas yo también te amo podemos superarlo, juntos lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie solo aconteció.

-No lo voy a permitir Bella aunque me mueras de ganas de besarte y de hacerte mía no me dejare vencer esta vez, tu serás feliz pero no a mí lado

-Yo quiero estar contigo haré lo que sea para quedarme Edward

-Y yo haré lo que sea para que t seas feliz Isabella

-MI felicidad esta contigo

-No tu destrucción esta conmigo si te quedas te consumiré, como una llama consume a una vela y solo dejare los pedazos rotos después, y no quiero eso para ti ya suficiente daño te he hecho y lo único bueno que puedo hacer, aunque no se a suficiente es dejarte ir para siempre y que seas feliz Bella.

-No puedo ser feliz si no estas conmigo-Replico ella.

-Debes hacerlo yo no soy bueno para ti lo único que voy a hacer es seguir haciéndote daño y no puedo hacer eso ya no.

-Me haces daño ahora al alejarte de mi

-Solo dolera un tiempo luego encontraras a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz y yo no soy ese hombre.

-Tú me amas

-Pero no te hago feliz desagracie tu vida para siempre

-Es porque no puedo tener hijos es por eso que me dejas, mírame a los ojos Edward dime la verdad

-No quiero hacerte sufrir más

-No me quedare aquí así que tienes que llevarme a donde vayas no me bajare de aquí.

-Entonces te bajare yo, no vas a venir conmigo Bella te quedaras aquí te iras a tu casa y serás feliz conocerás a otra persona que amaras y que te hará feliz te hará bien mi amor te mata te consume

-Nadie me bajara de aquí iré contigo es cierto tu amor me mata sin ti no puedo vivir es contigo solo contigo que he de ser feliz solo intentémoslo otra vez por favor.

-Todo volverá a suceder al parecer todo lo que hago te causa dolor

-Me niego a que nos hagas esto, me niego a condenarnos ambos a sufrir

Edward abrazo a Bella y la beso ¿quizás el amor si era suficiente para borrar todo el daño que el le habia causado

-Te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella y...

Antes de que Bella saliera del auto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayo en los brazos de su amado Bela estaba muerta y la causante de su muerte era Briona que le apunto a el también y le dijo:

-Si yo no puedo tenerte nadie lo hará- y disparo.

Edward despertó en la cama con Bella después de haberle echo el amor se habia quedado dormido al verla así tan vulnerable la abrazo y juro que nunca sufriría ningún daño

_Venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena._

_Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

Lso personajes no me pertenecen la historia siii

Nota:

A ninguna chica he dado permiso para usar mi historia asiq ue porfavor no lo hagan ¬¬

Epilogo

Habían pasado diez años de aquella mañana en que Edward se despertó con esa pesadilla que le demostró que seria de su vida si continuaba con la venganza que con tanto cuidado habia planeado el amaba a Bella y ella lo amaba a el.

Ese mismo día el le haba confesado todo su motivo para casarse acerca de que quería acabar con su hermano y ella lo perdono, pero no fue lo único dúrate su primer año de matrimonio las heridas de amabas familias fueron puestas al sol para que empezaran a sanarse James contó la verdad y lo que sentía por Victoria, fue a una clínica de rehabilitación, su madre aunque no acepto a Bella en ese año ni los dos siguientes cuando llego Antonhy, Nessie, Carlie la abuela Esme como le gustaba que se refirieran a ella cambio totalmente era dulce y amaba a sus nietos ya no habían puyas para Bella la trataba como a una igual.

Edward nunca volvió a la casa con su madre nunca llevo a Bella hay se quedaron en aquella casa todo estos años junto a sus amigos y su hijos

Jacob se habia casado y también tenia hijos y ambos se llevaban muy bien

Alice se la pasaba viajando desde que la empresa creció ella era la que se ocupaba de todas las otras sucursales para que Bella pudiera quedarse con su familia y Bella que juro que su familia permanecería para siempre después de que Edward le contó todo hasta aquel intranquilo sueño se sentía feliz porque el habia aprendido a perdonar y si no lo hubiera hecho esta familia estos amigos que tanto quería no estuvieran aquí ella lo amaba y el también a ella después de todo estos años su amor se hacia mas grande cada día mas.

La vida depende de cómo tomes la decisión correcta o incorrecta si decides ir tras algo que no es bueno para ti recogerás cosas malas pero si decides el mejor camino donde puedas aprender los frutos será buenos

Hola chicas lo siento si alguna no entendieron el final por eso acabo de escribir este epilogo cortito para ratificar lo que quise hacer en este fic espero que les haya gustado tienen que tenerme paciente con las demás historia si actualizare pero será poco a poco cuando me llegue la inspiración vera su actualización quise actualizar esta historia y así terminarla porque mi inspiración dijo es esta tienes que ser esta y si estaba perdida pero ese es otro cuento las quiero y gracias pro su apoyo a cada una que siguió este fic

Las quiere kat


End file.
